Demônio
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Há seres demais dentro de cada um de nós. - Harry Potter/homem descubra lendo - criatura - Continuação: Asmodeus
1. Capítulo 1 – Transformação

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship:** Harry/homem-descubra-lendo

**Capa:** três, por DarkAngel – links no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Há seres demais dentro de cada um de nós.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** minha twin ^^

**Finalização: **ainda não terminada, mas finalmente muito perto disso \o/

**Quantidade de capítulos: **14, provavelmente

**Demônio**

**Capítulo 01 - Transformação**

_Harry tremia._

_Ele fechou os olhos, abraçando o próprio peito, tentando controlar o tremor que sacudia seu corpo. Sentiu o suor escorrer pelo seu rosto e tentou se concentrar somente em respirar._

_- Calma, Harry._

_O moreno travou o maxilar para impedir os dentes de baterem, encolhendo as pernas, ficando em posição fetal sobre a cama, e sentiu algo quente colar às suas costas e braços fortes envolverem seu peito._

_- Já vai passar, Harry._

_A voz grave e aflita soou próxima ao seu ouvido, e ele sentiu um impulso doloroso de se virar e beijar o homem que o abraçava até perder a consciência. Precisava daquilo, precisava daquela força e daquele poder, não importa quem ele fosse. Gritou, tentando aliviar aquela dor contraditória entre tentar se virar e seu corpo o impedir, tremendo mais violentamente. Sentiu-se engasgar com um soluço e percebeu que estava chorando._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. – a voz repetia, abraçando-o com força, e Harry se concentrou nela, tentando acreditar, como já conseguira um dia._

**oOo**

Estava tudo bem, finalmente.

Harry fechou seu malão novo. Os livros e os uniformes, novos, haviam chegado no dia anterior junto com as compras de Ron, Hermione e Ginny. A Senhora Weasley, como sempre, fora buscar tudo no Beco Diagonal para eles.

Harry suspirou, olhando o quarto vazio que um dia fora dos gêmeos, onde ele dormiu sozinho por todo o verão. Pela primeira vez, por todo o verão na Toca. Ele não tinha porquê, nem vontade, nem impulso algum de voltar à casa da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nem mesmo para pegar seus livros antigos para este último ano em Hogwarts.

O poente incidia avermelhado na janela e Harry mal podia acreditar que estaria voltando para o colégio na manhã seguinte. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele podia ir tranqüilo, sem medo de ser atacado ou algo do tipo antes de conseguir seus NIEM's. Simplesmente acabou. Em junho. Na última batalha.

O menino se jogou na cama, olhando o teto. Talvez nesse ano ele tivesse tempo para fazer coisas que todo mundo fazia, como jogar quadribol sem precisar de nenhum auror ou membro da ordem olhando por ele, ou namorar sem estar colocando uma mira nas costas de ninguém.

Apesar de que essa parte do namoro lhe soava complicada no momento. Ele pensara que seu reencontro com Ginny seria... aliviante. Sem guerra, sem perigo, sem motivos para evitar Ron, toda aquela falta acumulada no decorrer do ano que estiveram separados. E em um primeiro momento foi realmente assim. Vê-la trouxe uma sensação de bem estar imensa.

Mas tocá-la causou-lhe incômodo.

Um incômodo inesperado, uma falta de vontade aliada a um formigamento desagradável nos pontos onde seus corpos se encostavam, fosse seus lábios quando a beijava, ou mesmo a ponta dos dedos em um carinho. Era como se seu corpo a repudiasse.

O mesmo acontecia com Hermione, mesmo que seus toques fossem muito mais eventuais, menos intensos e com propósitos diferentes. Harry tentou explicar para ela o que estava havendo, e, curiosamente, os dois terminaram gritando a plenos pulmões em meio à cozinha, e agora ele nem conseguia se lembrar o porquê exato da briga que fizera a amiga parar de falar com ele.

Esse era outro fato preocupante. Estava tendo lapsos de memória. Não como grandes brancos em que ele não conseguisse se lembrar de onde estava ou do que fazia, mas sim grandes silêncios, em que ele sabia onde estava, com quem estava, mas não conseguia se lembrar do que foi dito ou o que ele pensou a respeito do que estava acontecendo. Teve vontade de conversar sobre isso com Ginny, mas devido ao incômodo estava evitando ficar a sós com ela. Ou mesmo ficar com ela de uma maneira geral.

Harry respirou fundo, o sorriso inicial já longe de seu rosto. Talvez o mundo estivesse bem, e isso era completamente aliviante. Mas ele não estava, e mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que pensar sobre isso. Mas por enquanto, tudo o que ele queria era aproveitar aquela paz momentânea. O resto podia simplesmente... passar.

**oOo**

Hogwarts estava diferente. Os olhos verdes correram da floresta às torres mais altas através das janelas da carruagem puxada pelos testrálios sem conseguir captar todos os detalhes, mas estava diferente. Ao entrar no Salão Principal, quase totalmente reconstruído, Harry pôde ver melhor a luz dos archotes, e se deu conta que não era somente o castelo. As pessoas estavam diferentes.

Em cada rosto a sua volta havia uma marca, fosse uma cicatriz, fosse uma sombra, fosse um sorriso acanhado ou uma luz diferente nos olhos. Fosse Ginny sentando na outra ponta da mesa, Malfoy que não o procurou no trem e sentava-se sozinho à mesa da Slytherin, Seamus e Dean sentados juntos aos cochichos, assim como Ron e Mione e tantos outros casais. Sem falar dos rostos ausentes. A mesa dos professores tinha tantos novos que Harry sequer conseguiu aplaudir quando foram apresentados. Aquilo tudo _pesava_. Mais do que ele conseguira imaginar algum dia.

Quando entrou no quarto de Gryffindor, onde dormira por tantos anos, porém, esse peso voltou a sumir. Parte da torre fora reconstruída também, as roupas de cama eram novas, mas o ambiente ainda era familiar e acolhedor. Ele se deixou cair sobre as cobertas, se sentindo cansado como era comum há tanto tempo, e desejou poder dormir, simplesmente, sem pesadelos ou obrigações além das aulas do dia seguinte.

E sorriu, pensando que isso era, sim, possível.

**oOo**

Harry acordou incomodado com algo. Piscou, sonolento, e tateou a mesa de cabeceira atrás dos seus óculos. As cortinas de sua cama estavam abertas e, ao colocá-los, ele viu que o sol aparecia fraco no horizonte, mostrando ser muito cedo ainda. Porém, em seguida, ele agradeceu por isso ao se ver completamente nu, deitado por cima das cobertas, onde havia manchas muito comprometedoras.

Sua primeira reação foi procurar pela varinha e limpar aquilo, o que fez surpreendentemente rápido, fechando as cortinas em seguida. Notou suas roupas jogadas no chão ao pé da cama e as recolheu, sentando-se encolhido novamente sobre as cobertas. Vestiu-se de forma apressada e abriu as cortinas com cuidado, olhando em volta do dormitório. As outras quatro camas tinham os dosséis fechados e o som calmo do ressonar dos companheiros era audível.

Seu coração estava acelerado. Alguém o despira durante a noite. Alguém que ainda podia estar ali. E muito provavelmente fora o mesmo responsável pelas reações de seu corpo que o levaram àquela situação embaraçosa em que se encontrava quando acordou. Ou ele tivera um sonho extremamente excitante e agitado, que o levou inclusive a se despir inconsciente, ou alguém o molestara.

Harry se conteve para não gritar quando uma das cortinas à volta se abriu e a figura de Dean surgiu na penumbra do quarto. O garoto espreguiçou-se e fez um grunhido à guisa de bom dia enquanto caminhava para o banheiro. Logo Neville também se moveu e poucos minutos depois Seamus também estava de pé. Quando Ron acordou, abrindo as cortinas da última cama do quarto, Harry correu os olhos pelo ambiente, auxiliado pela luz mais abundante do sol, tendo a certeza de que não havia mais ninguém no dormitório com eles. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se confuso, mas definitivamente não se sentia à vontade para falar sobre aquilo com ninguém. Levantou-se também, caminhando para o banheiro, e se preparou para as aulas do dia.

**oOo**

- Mione. – Harry falou, baixo, segurando a amiga pelo pulso quando ela passou por ele apressada. Ele havia faltado à última aula do dia para poder interceptá-la na troca de salas, já que estavam fazendo disciplinas diferentes nesse horário.

A garota, porém, só desvencilhou o braço do dele, com um olhar de rancor, e seguiu seu caminho. Harry xingou baixinho, indo atrás dela. Ele precisava falar com alguém, e não confiava em mais ninguém para ter aquele tipo de conversa. Não é como se Ron ou algum professor fosse entender que não havia tido uma única noite naquela semana em que conseguisse ficar dentro dos próprios pijamas, sem sonhar algo absurdo, e querer sumir quando acordava e via toda a sujeira em sua roupa de cama.

Era... íntimo demais, e ao mesmo tempo preocupante. E Hermione era uma menina, e seria uma conversa complicada, de qualquer forma, mas ele precisava dela agora. E precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. E precisava entender porquê, afinal, eles estavam brigados.

- Mione, me escute, por favor! – pediu, aflito.

- Eu já ouvi o suficiente, Harry, obrigada. – ela respondeu, sem ao menos olhá-lo, já perto da sala de aula.

- Eu não lembro! – ele gritou, frustrado, sem conseguir a atenção da menina.

Pegou seu material, sem vontade de voltar para a aula, e foi para os jardins, se sentando à beira do lago, debaixo da faia já tão familiar, e ficou atirando pedras na água. Sentiu-se, de repente, sozinho. E sentiu um medo inusitado, diferente de todo o medo que se lembrava de ter sentido. Não era medo de morrer, ou de lutar, ou de ver os outros morrendo e assumir responsabilidades, era um medo infantil, como medo do escuro. Como medo de ficar sozinho.

Harry abraçou os joelhos, desejando ser abraçado, e apoiou o queixo sobre eles observando o sol se pôr, sem se importar se estava ou não perdendo o jantar, só queria ter o direito de sentir-se daquela forma: triste, de uma maneira singela.

Já era noite quando ele subiu as escadarias de volta para o dormitório. Sentiu-se bem por não encontrar ninguém no caminho, por ter somente a luz bruxuleante dos archotes e os olhos recatados dos quadros e armaduras o seguindo através dos corredores de pedra. Isso lhe deu a sensação de segurança, de acolhimento, de que ele precisava.

Quando chegou ao quarto, porém, se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo quase vazio. Somente Seamus dobrava algumas vestes em cima da sua cama, sorrindo para ele quando entrou.

- Está sozinho? – Harry perguntou, desconfiado.

- Sim, me abandonaram. – Seamus riu – Ron eu acho que está em algum lugar com Hermione. Ela parecia triste com alguma coisa e os dois saíram depois do jantar para procurar um lugar tranqüilo para conversarem. – ele sorriu de maneira maliciosa para Harry – Eu não acho que ele volte hoje. – Harry tentou sorrir de volta, sem muito sucesso, ao perceber a implicação da frase – Neville e Dean estão reenvasando umas coisas para a aula de herbologia do primeiro ano junto com a professora. Acho que também vão passar a noite toda fora, algo a ver com aproveitar a lua. Sorte deles que amanhã é sábado.

Harry se dirigiu em silêncio para sua própria cama, pensando em tomar um banho antes de dormir. Separou os pijamas e começou a se despir devagar, incomodado com a presença do outro garoto. Mas era um incômodo diferente do que o que sentia com Ginny. Descartou a hipótese de ir direto para o banheiro e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

- Está escuro. – Seamus constatou, acendendo com a varinha as luminárias ao lado de cada cama.

Harry piscou.

O moreno tirou os sapatos com os pés e largou a gravata em cima da cama, junto ao pijama, se aproximando da cama do outro, que agora também começava a se arrumar para dormir.

- Você está namorando o Dean, não é? – Harry perguntou, displicente. A voz muito mais baixa do que costumava usar chamou a atenção de Seamus, fazendo-o encará-lo antes de responder.

- Sim. Mais ou menos. A gente está meio que... se entendendo.

- É? – Harry abriu mais a própria camisa, acariciando displicente seu ventre – E do que você mais gosta nele? – perguntou, baixinho.

Seamus o olhou, assustado, se levantando e recuando um passo.

- Harry?

Os olhos âmbar do garoto acompanharam o moreno se aproximar, e a luz no ambiente voltou a diminuir. Seamus franziu a testa, Harry estava sem varinha e ele não havia feito aquilo. Porém, a proximidade do outro começava a tirar seus pensamentos de questões técnicas como essas.

Harry tirou completamente a camisa, jogando-a sobre a cama de Seamus, e tocou seu rosto. Os dedos quase ásperos do outro aranharam sua face e o menino sentiu uma urgência crescente de sair dali. Sua primeira tentativa, porém, foi frustrada quando Harry o empurrou em sentido contrário, fazendo-o cair sobre a cama.

Seamus olhou a silhueta do outro contra a pouca luz que entrava pela janela. Harry era fisicamente mais baixo e mais fraco do que ele, mesmo que não muito, no entanto, parecia emanar uma força estranha neste momento. Ele não conseguia ver muito bem o seu rosto, mas os olhos verdes pareciam brilhar no escuro de uma forma quase hipnotizante.

O garoto se arrastou pelos lençóis, mas não chegou a sair do outro lado da cama, sentiu ser puxado pelos pés, parando no mesmo lugar. O toque frio das mãos de Harry atingiu sua perna, entrando por baixo da calça, e seu corpo ficou pesado, como se ele estivesse cansado demais para lutar contra aquilo. Sentiu o peso de Harry apoiado na cama, entre suas pernas, e estremeceu quando ele se debruçou contra seu corpo, chegando o rosto perto do seu.

A respiração de Seamus acelerou, e ele sentiu medo, porém os dedos que desabotoavam sua camisa eram leves, deixando um rastro frio em seu peito, fazendo-o estremecer. A sensação foi ampliada quando o tecido foi afastado, e a mão do outro correu livremente por todo seu tórax e suas costas. Os lábios alcançaram seu pescoço, fazendo sua respiração falhar algumas vezes, mas quando uma das mãos começou a trabalhar contra o cós de sua calça, Seamus tentou reagir novamente.

- Harry, pare com isso. Por favor. – pediu em um fio de voz.

A única resposta que obteve foi os lábios frios comprimidos contra os seus, forçando-o a abrir a boca, permitindo um toque mais profundo. E quando as bocas se uniram, as mãos de Harry tocando-o por dentro da calça ainda fechada, Seamus se deixou cair na cama, perdendo as forças nos braços, e gemeu, aceitando que Harry se deitasse sobre ele, aumentando a intensidade do beijo enquanto terminava de despi-lo.

Seamus sentia seus olhos pesados, sentia-se fraco, como se as mãos frias de Harry roubassem um pouco do seu calor e das suas forças a cada toque. Ouviu o som do zíper se abrindo como se fosse algo muito distante dele, e só se deu conta do que efetivamente acontecia quando Harry puxou seu quadril contra o dele e uma dor repentina cruzou seu corpo, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça contra o colchão e gritar, sendo calado por um outro beijo enquanto Harry começava a se mover lentamente contra ele.

Seamus se abraçou com força ao outro, ouvindo seus próprios gemidos como se fossem de outra pessoa, enquanto Harry beijava e acariciava seu corpo, aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos, gemendo contra sua boca. Quando sentiu os dedos do moreno o envolverem e seu corpo investir com mais força, Seamus fez um último esforço de abrir os olhos, encarando um único brilho verde a sua frente, antes de sentir seu corpo tremer e perder a consciência.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi! ^^ **

**Então, uma long, depois de um longo período de abstinência.**

**Essa fic é toda – do início ao fim – um presente para Fla, pq ela virou um dia pra mim e disse: "Agy, quero ler uma fic HD veela com todos os clichês e mpreg", e aí eu plotei isso, que, bem, não é exatamente o que ela pediu. E o plot pode até parecer totalmente sem noção no início, mas eu juro que tem um propósito, mesmo que essa não seja uma das minhas fics mais profundas.**

**Contrariando minhas tendências, essa fic ainda não está terminada. Eu estou com MUITO, MUITO MUITO MUITO, trabalho, mas não consigo parar de escrever, e não queria ficar tanto tempo sem dar as caras por aqui. Apesar de não terminada, ela já tem 5 capítulos escritos totalmente, o que me dá uma boa margem para continuar escrevendo enquanto posto.**

**As att serão todos os sábados, em algum horário. Espero que gostem e acompanhem.**

**Beijos.**


	2. Capítulo 2 – Medo

**Capítulo 02 – Medo**

Harry acordou e não abriu os olhos de imediato. Sentia-se extremamente confortável e plenamente descansado como não se sentia desde... não se lembrava. Sentia-se bem, quente e disposto. Suspirou, virando-se de costas na cama, e abriu os olhos, piscando um pouco por conta da luz intensa.

Era muita luz. Por um momento, tudo o que Harry via a sua volta era branco. Não um branco denso, infinito, mas sim a sensação de olhar para o sol ou para uma luz forte, e saber que logo além tem algo mais que a luz não deixa ver. E do meio do branco, um ponto azul surgiu. Pequeno e esvoaçante, aproximando-se de forma leve, até Harry discernir uma pequena borboleta branca e azul. Ela veio e pousou em seus lábios, um toque quase inexistente, e Harry inspirou o ar com força, de forma involuntária, e a luz pareceu diminuir com isso, até se reduzir à luz do sol que entrava tímida pela janela da torre de Gryffindor.

Quando tomou consciência de onde estava, Harry sentiu o desconforto de estar deitado atravessado na cama, e novamente nu. Cama, aliás, que, pela posição no quarto, não era sua. Sentou-se passando as mãos pelo cabelo distraidamente, e usou a outra para se apoiar na cama. Esta, porém, tocou algo quente, o que o fez se sobressaltar.

Deitado ao seu lado, totalmente nu e inconsciente, estava Seamus Finningan.

Harry se levantou de um impulso, andando para longe da cama até suas costas baterem contra as pilastras da cama ao lado. Seus olhos não conseguiam deixar o cenário a sua frente. Os lençóis bagunçados, em torno e em cima da cama, suas peças de roupa e as de Seamus se acumulavam de forma jogada. Jogado também parecia o próprio corpo do garoto, as pernas abertas em um ângulo estranho, os braços caídos, a cabeça solta quase para fora da cama, o peito e pescoço com pequenas manchas roxas de forma arredondada, como uma boca. E o mais perturbador: a pequena mancha de sangue e sêmen aparente sob seu quadril.

Harry deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão, sentindo o contato áspero do carpete contra o corpo nu, as mãos tremendo levemente e os olhos incapazes de deixar a imagem do outro garoto. Ele não podia ter feito isso, seja lá o que fosse que ele havia feito.

Sua própria respiração acelerada o fez notar com desespero que Seamus não respirava. E isso, mais do que tudo, o fez engatinhar de volta para a cama, debruçando-se sobre o garoto e percebendo, com alívio infinito, que ele respirava sim, mas muito fracamente. Seu pulso também estava fraco e agora Harry sentia algo amargo subir à sua boca, seu coração batendo tão rápido que chegava a doer.

- Seamus. – chamou baixo, engoliu em seco e tentou outra vez, um pouco mais alto e rouco – Seamus! Seamus, por favor, acorda! – ele chacoalhou o amigo com certa brusquidão, e o único resultado que conseguiu foi que sua cabeça se movesse levemente.

Sem pensar novamente, Harry vestiu sua calça com pressa, sacando a varinha do bolso e lançando um feitiço de leveza no amigo, envolveu o corpo de Seamus em um lençol e o tomou nos braços, correndo com ele para a ala hospitalar.

**oOo**

Harry viu a mão que segurava a pequena taça com a poção estremecer e a entornou de uma vez, fazendo uma careta com o gosto amargo do calmante, depositando a taça de volta na mesa de cabeceira da cama em que Madame Pomfrey mandara-o se deitar. Na cama ao lado, ela cuidava de Seamus. Harry os olhava com apreensão e preocupação. E culpa. Uma culpa muito mais amarga que a poção que acabara de tomar.

Seu olhar foi desviado quando a porta bateu e a professora McGonnagal entrou cautelosamente na enfermaria, se aproximando da cama onde Pomfrey trabalhava.

- Como ele está, Papoula?

- Ele foi estuprado. Nada muito grave fisicamente, é provável que os danos psicológicos neste caso sejam bem maiores. Aparentemente foi um ato sexual violento, mas sem resistência, não há sinal de espancamento ou qualquer tipo de ferimento além dos pequenos hematomas que parecem mordidas. Ele não vai ter conseqüências físicas, somente precisa de repouso e algum cicatrizante. O que me preocupa é que seus reflexos estão prejudicados, a pressão sanguínea está baixa e ele precisa de oxigenação constante. O sistema imunológico também está em baixa.

- Ele está em coma?

- Sim, e não há, aparentemente, motivo algum para esse quadro além de uma grande exaustão. Mas mesmo assim, o desgaste físico dele não corresponde ao quadro que ele apresenta. Não há nenhum feitiço ou maldição reconhecíveis. Seu sangue também está limpo de substâncias mágicas. Seja o que for que o atingiu, não está mais agindo, agora é só esperar que ele consiga se recuperar.

- Você fez os testes no sêmen colhido.

- Sim. Deu positivo.

Os olhos da diretora se voltaram para a cama ao lado, e Harry fechou os olhos com força, se encolhendo, só os abrindo novamente quando sentiu que ela estava parada ao seu lado.

- Senhor Potter? – a professora chamou baixinho, porém sua voz guardava a rigidez de sempre – O senhor quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei, professora. – ele respondeu, a voz falhando, a boca seca.

Ela o encarou firmemente por alguns segundos.

- Senhor Potter, eu estive no dormitório de vocês e presenciei um cenário nada agradável, mas que deixa poucas dúvidas de que o senhor e o senhor Finnigan dormiram na mesma cama esta noite, sem o testemunho de mais ninguém. Você acabou de ouvir que a enfermeira tem evidências que comprovam vocês tiveram relações sexuais, e, aparentemente, foi isso que causou o atual quadro do seu colega de quarto. Agora, devo lhe informar que havia uma pequena dose de _Veritasserum_ na poção que você acabou de ingerir. Por isso, vou perguntar novamente, o que aconteceu na noite passada?

- Eu não me lembro, professora. – Harry respondeu, sua voz quase não saindo, ele encarava fixamente a professora, como se estivesse desesperado para provar que estava dizendo a verdade.

Ela suspirou longamente e voltou a olhá-lo.

- Potter, por favor. – sua voz tinha um tom de súplica – Menino, eu tive o privilégio de te acompanhar desde o momento que você colocou os pés neste castelo, sei que você tem alguma dificuldade para lidar com normas, mas eu o vi fazer coisas maravilhosas por isso, e, como tantos, sou grata a você. Vi também você se sacrificando e se arriscando mais de uma vez pelas pessoas que considera amigos, e realmente desejo que você não mereça ir para Azkaban agora, jogando tudo isso fora. Mas por enquanto é isso que tudo me diz que vai acontecer, a menos que você me prove o contrário.

Harry engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos, buscando em sua mente qualquer imagem do que poderia ter feito a Seamus. Devagar, ainda com os olhos fechados, começou a relatar sua chegada ao dormitório e o pequeno diálogo que tiveram enquanto se preparava para tomar banho. Depois que ele lhe informara, porém, que estariam sozinhos a noite toda, Harry não se lembrava de mais nada. Nem sons, nem imagens. Até acordar, e a luz, e a borboleta, e Seamus quase morto ao seu lado. Sentiu um toque morno em sua testa e abriu os olhos para ver McGonnagal o examinando atentamente.

- Descanse, Harry. Eu não vou prendê-lo ou castigá-lo. Acredito que você não se lembre, e tudo pode ter sido armado para incriminá-lo. Não quero que deixe o castelo, porém. E, se por acaso acontecer novamente, venha falar comigo antes de mais nada. Agora se acalme, e descanse.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e a viu sair, porém, não conseguiu dormir.

**oOo**

Harry não dormiu pela próxima semana inteira. Não sentiu sono, não sentiu necessidade de descanso. Não sabia se pela tensão em que se encontrava depois do ocorrido ou por qualquer outro fator, mas ficou feliz com isso, por dois motivos fundamentais.

O primeiro era que sabia que havia respondido o que McGonnagal perguntara, mas não contara tudo. Não contara que não era a primeira vez que tinha atividades sexuais de que não se lembrava. Não contara que sua capacidade de não lembrar se estendia além dessa área e dessa noite. E tudo aquilo rodava em sua mente de forma insistente, e ele agora tinha certeza de que eram peças de um grande quebra cabeça que ele teria que desvendar. Sozinho. Porque quem quer que fosse que estava provocando aquilo nele havia conseguido afastar todos que poderiam ajudá-lo.

Estava sozinho.

E sozinho começou a utilizar melhor as noites mal dormidas, levando ao segundo fator que tornava sua insônia proveitosa: precisava ir à biblioteca. Sob a capa da invisibilidade, escondido na penumbra confortável, quebrada somente pela luz fraca de uma lanterna que o permitia ler, noite após noite Harry rondou as estantes da biblioteca de Hogwarts, como fizera tantas vezes antes, se concentrando particularmente na seção restrita.

Borboletas, coma, sono, estupro, amnésia. Essas eram as palavras-chaves para ele naquele momento. Algum feitiço, alguma poção, certamente ilegal, o estavam levando àquela realidade que o perturbava e o fazia se sentir mal.

Ele não podia ser aquele monstro.

-:=:-

**NA: Gente, em primeiro lugar, desculpa pelo atraso na postagem. Eu deixei para ontem à noite, aí saí e esqueci .-.**

**Quanto às reviews, deixei acumular por conta da facul, vou responder agorinha mesmo, assim que postar este capítulo.**

**Espero que gostem. XD**

**Beijos**


	3. Capítulo 3 – Necessidade

**Capítulo 03 – Necessidade**

E então ele estava lá.

Na boca o gosto amargo de quem não come há um tempo longo demais para se lembrar.

_Gosto amargo de culpa._

O rosto cansado de quem não dorme há mais tempo do que deveria.

_Por medo de como vai acordar._

As mãos trêmulas de quem sabe que não deveria estar fazendo o que faz.

E os olhos vidrados de quem busca respostas com a força da alma.

Não foi difícil para Harry Potter arrombar a porta do antigo escritório de Severus Snape.

Ele precisava de um tipo de resposta que somente o Príncipe Mestiço o oferecera até então. E como o livro estava destruído, Harry não viu porque não vasculhar pela resposta entre as coisas daquele que o escreveu.

Sabia que era errado, mas ele _precisava_.

Ele estava enlouquecendo.

Suas buscas entre livros diversos na biblioteca foram infrutíferas. Havia poções, feitiços e criaturas que estavam relacionados a pessoas com lapsos de memória que sofrem ou provocam abusos em outras, mas nada que fosse suficiente para lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo.

O asco por Ginny, a briga com Mione, as noites agitadas, o estupro de Seamus.

O branco.

A borboleta.

A fome.

Seu corpo pedia por algo nas últimas horas de uma forma que ele não sabia como corresponder. Durante dias ele simplesmente não precisou de nada.

_Nada_. Absolutamente nada. E se sentia bem.

Agora se sentia _doente_.

Sentado à mesa de Snape, depois de vasculhar seus armários cheios de vidros de poções etiquetados, Harry recolhia livros e anotações que julgava que poderiam ser úteis. Trancou a porta e acendeu uma única vela para poder ler. A luz o incomodava. Aquela necessidade também.

Não fome do jeito habitual, em que o estômago parece se contrair em vazio em meio aos seus sons orgânicos, mas sim algo que parecia queimar por dentro, pedindo, antes de tudo, que ele fechasse os olhos e se entregasse a um sono irremediável.

Um sono que ele temia, mais do que tudo, naquele momento.

Mas mesmo contra a sua vontade, a luz bruxuleante da vela começou a ficar cada vez mais fraca, a letra desenhada de Snape se fundindo em palavras confusas, e Harry se viu lutando para não adormecer sobre o pergaminho.

Foi _ela_ que o impediu.

E ele não saberia dizer como a notou ali, pousada silenciosa sobre a madeira negra da estante de poções.

Uma mariposa. Totalmente negra. Não muito grande, mas grande o suficiente para lhe chamar a atenção.

Harry a olhou de longe por alguns minutos, indeciso sobre o que pensar. A sala de Snape estava vazia há meses, desde o fim da guerra, ele tinha certeza que ninguém entrava ali, e ele não a vira depois que trancara a porta.

E como se lendo seus pensamentos, a mariposa levantou vôo de seu lugar, indo pousar exatamente sobre a porta.

Harry se levantou devagar, perturbado com a presença do inseto, e foi até a porta, abrindo-a para que pudesse sair e deixá-lo trabalhar em paz o tempo que lhe fosse permitido. Uma brisa leve o recebeu no corredor, apagando a vela, e ele observou a mariposa voar para pousar nas pedras mais além com leveza. Suas asas se movendo devagar, mesmo enquanto ela permanecia parada, de um jeito fascinante, antes que ela levantasse vôo novamente, seguindo pelo corredor que permanecia escuro.

Harry não notou seus pés se movendo, não percebeu que, mais do que não querer perder a mariposa de vista, ele mesmo seguia pelo corredor estranhamente escuro, como se os archotes se recusassem a acender para ele. E se viu levemente surpreso ao se encontrar em frente à passagem que dava acesso à Slytherin.

A mariposa estava novamente à sua frente, pousada na pedra com sua mesma leveza, até se espremer por um vão entre elas, sumindo, aparentemente, para dentro da casa. E Harry, sem pensar, tentou segui-la com os dedos, encaixando-os na mesma fresta, resmungando baixinho quando se feriu, mas sem interromper suas tentativas, até saltar para trás quando a porta se abriu.

- Potter? – a voz conhecida tinha um tom de surpresa, para logo em seguida assumir um deboche característico, marcado pelo som arrastado – O que está fazendo aqui?

Harry olhou o loiro parado à sua frente, apoiado no batente da porta de forma displicente, girando a varinha entre os dedos. Mais ao fundo, via Zabini recolhendo pergaminhos sobre a mesa, a sala comunal vazia iluminada fracamente pelo fogo da lareira.

E sorriu. Um sorriso que fez Draco se endireitar, olhando-o avaliativo.

- Vim te visitar. – Harry falou, baixo, dando um passo em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo bloqueando a passagem para que ele não pudesse sair.

- Você não pode entrar aqui. – Draco disse mais alto, empunhando a varinha firmemente e se recusando a recuar. Zabini ficou atento ao que acontecia na porta, pegando a própria varinha que estava jogada sobre a mesa.

O sorriso de Harry se ampliou, se tornando de certa forma provocante, e ele ergueu a mão, tocando de leve o rosto de Draco. O loiro pulou para trás, assustado com aquele movimento, ao mesmo tempo em que segurou o pulso de Harry no ar, como se ele fosse alguma arma com que o outro o ameaçava. Harry aproximou o rosto do próprio braço, passando os lábios sobre sua própria pele de forma insinuante, e continuando o movimento sobre a de Draco, como se a mão do outro fosse uma continuidade de sua própria.

Draco estremeceu com o contato e o olhou assustado, se dando conta de que agora Harry o segurava, e não o contrário. Em um movimento brusco e rápido, o moreno o puxou para mais perto, o virando de costas para ele e pressionando seu próprio corpo contra o do sonserino, passando os lábios pelo seu pescoço da mesma forma que passara pelo seu braço, até alcançar a sua boca, e no momento em que os lábios se uniram, Draco parou de lutar.

- DRACO! – Blaise, que até então observava a interação dos dois entre atento e surpreso, deu a volta rápido em torno da mesa, a fim de interferir. A face de Draco assumira repentinamente um ar ausente, e aquilo não era normal.

- Shhh – Harry resmungou, a boca colada no ouvido de Draco, que se contorcia levemente em seu abraço. Mas os olhos verdes se voltaram para Blaise, que parou instantaneamente – Pense bem no que vai fazer.

A respiração de Zabini estava tão alterada quanto a de Draco. Aquele brilho não era _humano_. Os olhos verdes de Harry Potter ainda o encaravam, resolutos, fortes e ameaçadores, e a forma como ele sorriu antes de voltar a beijar a boca de Draco o fez estremecer. O loiro resmungou algo, e Blaise segurou a varinha com mais força na mão quando os olhos verdes voltaram-se novamente para ele, embora Harry não deixasse de acariciar o loiro. Blaise não sabia o que era aquilo, não sabia exatamente com o que estava lidando, e achou melhor negociar.

- Eu posso gritar. Há dezenas de estudantes adormecidos a alguns passos daqui. Posso correr e chamar ajuda. Posso te enfeitiçar. – ele respirou fundo – O que você quer?

Harry sorriu, beijou Draco novamente, de forma mais profunda, fazendo o loiro se mexer em seus braços molemente, e quando o soltou, Blaise viu a cabeça de Draco pender por um momento, ele se apoiando pesadamente contra o corpo de Harry, e seus olhos quase não se mantinham abertos.

- Você não tem poder para fazer qualquer coisa contra mim. – Harry falou, duro – Se você chamar alguém ou tentar fugir, eu mato ele e volto para te buscar depois. Se você interferir de alguma forma, eu o mato, e depois mato você. Se você ficar quieto, eu deixo os dois vivos.

Blaise o observou voltar a beijar o pescoço de Draco de forma faminta, sugando a pele, deixando-a marcada, como se fosse a melhor das iguarias. Draco gemeu, parecendo inconsciente, e Blaise viu na expressão do amigo que Potter não estava brincando. Fosse o que fosse que ele estava fazendo com Draco, aquilo parecia capaz de matá-lo se continuasse daquela forma. Blaise jogou a varinha no chão, recuando quando Harry se voltou para fechar a entrada da casa, sem soltar Draco.

- O que vai fazer com ele? – Blaise perguntou, trêmulo, ao ver que Draco recuperava um pouco a firmeza com o afastamento momentâneo que o movimento de Harry provocou.

Mas Harry só sorriu daquela forma dúbia antes de voltar a abraçar o loiro e beijá-lo. A boca de Blaise secou ao vê-lo desatar o nó já frouxo da gravata do amigo, jogando-a no chão, à qual foi se juntar a camisa e seu cinto em poucos minutos. As mãos de Harry corriam livres pelo peito arfante de Draco, e sua boca provava agora seus ombros e nuca em carinhos marcados pelos gemidos baixos do loiro.

Quando as mãos de Harry desabotoaram sua calça, o tocando, Draco gritou e o moreno o beijou para calá-lo, seu corpo pendeu totalmente nos braços do moreno e Harry se ajoelhou no chão, forçando o loiro a fazer o mesmo ao mantê-lo ainda preso fortemente ao seu corpo. Draco se inclinou para frente, as mãos espalmadas no chão, as pernas jogadas sob as de Harry, tentando se afastar de forma frágil. As mãos do moreno correram pelo quadril do outro, deixando-o nu no processo, e Blaise sentiu o próprio corpo fraquejar, deixando-se cair de joelhos no chão, ao ver o moreno abrir as próprias calças e prever o que iria presenciar.

Draco ergueu a cabeça, encarando o amigo de forma vazia, a respiração agitada, os olhos pesados, os braços trêmulos quase não conseguindo sustentar o peso do corpo. Seus lábios se moviam sem conseguir emitir som, e Blaise conseguiu discernir seu nome pronunciado repetidas vezes neles enquanto Harry passava um braço pelo peito do loiro, o auxiliando a se sustentar, antes de investir a primeira vez, fazendo Draco gritar novamente.

O loiro atirou a cabeça para trás, buscando ar, enquanto o quadril de Harry se movia rápido contra o dele, e o moreno sorria e beijava a região já marcada de seu pescoço e ombros. Blaise queria por tudo fechar os olhos, mas não conseguia. Sua respiração se agitava com raiva, vergonha e impotência. Queria correr, sair dali, e lançar um avada no maldito Harry Potter. Harry Potter cujos gemidos se tornavam aos poucos mais altos do que os de Draco, os movimentos mais enfáticos agitando o corpo do loiro abandonado em seus braços, até que, para surpresa de Blaise, Draco estremeceu mais veementemente, em meio a um grito contido, e só não caiu deitado no chão porque Potter o sustentou, parando os movimentos ao ver que o loiro gozara.

Sem se mostrar afetado por isso, Harry deitou o outro no chão com quase delicadeza, deixando seu corpo e se levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se sua excitação não estivesse visível. Blaise olhou o loiro, que ainda tremia e gemia baixinho no chão, quase não respirando, no limite da consciência, e seus olhos seguiram cheios de medo para o moreno que tirava a gravata e a camisa, deixando-as pelo caminho enquanto vinha até ele.

Harry se ajoelhou em frente a ele e Blaise recuou, desesperado, se arrastando pelo chão até suas costas baterem contra algum móvel. Harry o seguiu de gatinhas, encurralando-o. O coração de Blaise batia tão forte ao olhar para aqueles olhos verdes que ele tinha certeza que iria saltar de seu peito a qualquer momento. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer.

Com uma delicadeza contrastante com o medo do outro, Harry tocou seus joelhos encolhidos com força contra o peito arfante, e Blaise sentiu suas pernas formigarem, quentes, e foi ainda com medo, mas com bem menos relutância, que ele as afastou, mantendo os joelhos dobrados, mas permitindo que Harry se ajoelhasse entre elas, se debruçando sobre seu corpo até pousar um beijo sobre seus lábios trêmulos.

Mas o grifinório não aprofundou o beijo, embora seu rosto continuasse a centímetros do do moreno, suas mãos correram rápidas pelos botões da camisa, somente afastando a gravata para que pudesse abri-la, tocando seu peito com a mesma delicadeza que tocou seus joelhos, descendo cada vez mais, até atingir a braguilha, e Blaise ouviu distante o som de algo se rasgando antes que a boca de Potter tomasse a sua com veemência, mas ele já não conseguia mais pensar.

Blaise sentiu as mãos de Potter puxarem seu quadril contra o dele, e sentiu a dor e o calor o invadindo com força, e o frio de ter o corpo do outro distante do dele enquanto Harry se movia de forma constante, e ouvia sons distantes de gemidos, e tinha a fraca consciência de que poderiam ser dele, e suas mãos puxavam com força os ombros de Harry, e o corpo de Harry dançava de forma sinuosa a sua frente, colado ao dele, enviando-lhe arrepios, mas tudo se passava de forma confusa e nebulosa, como em um sonho.

E quando Harry fez um movimento brusco e parou, caindo sobre seu corpo, algo pareceu explodir dentro dele, e, ao sentir o corpo tremer e a respiração faltar com toda aquela intensidade, Blaise só tinha a única certeza de que, se fechasse os olhos, nunca mais conseguiria abri-los novamente.

E assim, ele focou todas as suas forças em mantê-los abertos, em manter-se consciente, mesmo quando Harry deixou a cabeça cair sobre o seu peito e adormeceu.

-:=:-

**NA1: Primeiro, desculpa pelo atraso de postagem de novo. Dessa vez eu estava viajando, em transição entre Bauru e São Paulo, e meu 3G não ta de bem comigo, então só consegui colocar o cap no ar agora .**

**Só pra garantir semana que vem: o cap 4 vem em algum ponto entre sexta e segunda. Não me perguntem quando... – Agy sai de fininho.**

**NA2: Como eu já comentei, essa fic não está completamente escrita ainda. Aliás, está parada no presente momento porque a vida não me permite escrever. Mas acho que consigo voltar antes que o meu estoque de capítulos escritos acabem. Enfim, mas, de qualquer forma, eu tenho um planejamento do plot, e percebi que ele não prevê algo importante que já comentaram: uma explicação plausível para as borboletas.**

**Não, elas não são aleatórias, têm um significado, só não sei se esse significado vai ser falado na fic. Para todos os efeitos, resolvi colocar essa nota explicativa:**

**- Pelo seu ciclo de transformação, borboleta simboliza a alma, o renascimento e a imortalidade.**

**- Entre os astecas e os gregos, a borboleta é um símbolo da alma, ou do sopro vital, que escapa da boca agonizante.**

**- Na mitologia grega a personificação da alma (Psiquê) era geralmente representada por uma figura feminina, mais menina do que mulher, com asas de borboleta. **

**- No Japão, a borboleta está associada à mulher. E duas borboletas indicam felicidade matrimonial.**

**- Uma borboleta brincando entre flores representa a alma de um guerreiro caído nos campos de batalha.**

**- No Egito e na Ásia Menor, o espírito deixa o corpo na hora da morte sob a forma de uma borboleta.**

**- Uma borboleta de cores claras será felicidade, arauto de alegrias, fortuna assegurada. Justamente o inverso da negra, aliada da morte e do destino fatal. **

**- A borboleta negra é a coisa-má em Portugal, na Espanha, na Itália. Na França é alma do morto que faz sua penitência. Na Rússia é de segredável infortúnio. Na China é aviso da morte, evitada com orações e sacrifícios. Na Pérsia é o espírito dos mortos. **

**E agora vocês me perguntam: e o Harry com tudo isso?**

**Façam suas apostas : mrgreen :**

**Beijos e me digam o que acharam do capítulo!**

**Até semana que vem!!!!**

**PS: Tem fic nova minha no ar. Hurt. Dêem uma olhadenha ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4 – Descoberta

**Capítulo 04 – Descoberta**

Harry piscou molemente, sentindo-se bem. Um perfume suave, o corpo confortável e uma preguicinha de despertar depois de um longo descanso. Respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos sem pressa e esperando suas retinas se acostumarem com a luz branca que o cegava. E a luz foi esvanecendo, se tornando cinzenta, sombria, confortável. E do meio daquela penumbra, um ponto negro surgiu esvoaçante, e Harry olhou com curiosidade a borboleta marrom, quase dourada. Em suas asas havia manchas brancas e negras, que o fizeram pensar em olhos, e ele a olhou com atenção, quando ela pousou no nada a sua frente.

E os olhos piscaram.

E Harry recuou, assustado, se dando conta de que a borboleta na verdade era um rosto. E a penumbra agora o deixava ver que ele estava em uma sala conhecida, mas não familiar, deitado sobre alguém igualmente conhecido. Um rosto negro, bonito e... ausente.

- Zabini? – Harry perguntou, ouvindo a própria voz rouca, e tentando se afastar, mas ao abrir alguma distância entre os dois tórax, percebeu com desespero que não só estava sem camisa – assim como a de Blaise estava aberta, deixando-os em contato direto – como estava... Harry quis gritar, só não o fazendo porque parou imediatamente de respirar ao perceber o que, exatamente, estivera fazendo ali.

Blaise gemeu baixinho quando Harry os separou, se arrastando pelo chão para ganhar alguma distância do outro, e sentindo uma necessidade quase avassaladora de se cobrir. Zabini deixou as pernas caírem de lado, se movendo lentamente, entre gemidos baixos, até cair deitado no chão.

Os olhos de Harry corriam por tudo de forma desesperada, registrando o moreno jogado em um canto, um outro corpo mais além, parecendo no mesmo estado, o corredor que devia levar aos dormitórios cheios, a porta de saída, as varinhas no chão. Flashs do que acontecera à noite passada surgiam em sua mente de forma confusa. Lembrava-se de estar na sala de Snape, lembrava-se da mariposa, lembrava-se de transar com Draco, lembrava-se das ameaças de Zabini.

Precisava sair dali antes que alguém acordasse.

Não sabia que horas eram, não havia janelas na sala, mas ou as batidas de seu coração o estavam iludindo, ou sons de movimento começavam a vir de longe. Gente acordando. Gente que passaria por ali para tomar o café da manhã. Slytherins que não iriam ajudá-lo com o que aconteceu.

Harry se levantou cambaleante, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem, e recolheu rapidamente as duas varinhas jogadas no chão, pensando vagamente onde estaria a sua. Com um gesto, fez as roupas dos três que estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo sumirem, antes de se abaixar ao lado de Draco, verificando que ele estava inconsciente, mas o pulso agitado e os resmungos e gemidos que ele soltou enquanto Harry lançava um feitiço de leveza e o tomava no colo o informaram que ele não estava em coma.

Harry saiu da Slytherin com o loiro nos braços, conduzindo Zabini semi-consciente com um feitiço à sua frente, abrindo a porta da sala de Snape com um chute para poderem entrar, a trancando logo após depositar Draco sobre um pequeno sofá velho que havia em um canto, e Zabini sobre a mesa onde estivera estudando na noite anterior.

Com as mãos ainda trêmulas e os olhos desesperados, Harry vasculhou a estante de poções que havia estudado quando procurava por respostas. Escolheu com pressa, mas um certo cuidado – consultando anotações de Snape -, três vidros diferentes, misturando os líquidos na proporção indicada, antes de levá-los até os lábios dos dois garotos. Blaise bebeu sem resistência, Draco não demonstrou reação, e Harry percebeu que, de alguma forma, o caso dele era mais grave, se deixando cair de joelhos ao lado do sofá onde o loiro estava, observando apreensivo o peito nu marcado por cicatrizes ir aos poucos se acalmando, recuperando o movimento de alguém em estado de sono, o que o fez suspirar em quase alívio.

Harry se sobressaltou ao sentir uma mão pousando em seu ombro, dando de cara com Zabini, e não conseguiu encará-lo. Sentou-se no chão, se afastando para que o moreno pudesse examinar Draco.

- _Enervate!_ – Blaise lançou o feitiço no loiro e esperou alguma resposta. Aos poucos, os olhos cinzas piscaram, se abrindo devagar, e a face séria de Zabini se desanuviou um pouco ao ver Draco tentar se sentar no sofá.

- Merlin... – Draco resmungou, rouco, afastando os cabelos dos olhos, e olhou de Blaise para Harry, e daí para o lugar onde estavam. Zabini o questionou em silêncio e o loiro fez um aceno com a cabeça, indicando que estava bem. Blaise sentou-se sobre o braço do sofá, colocando os pés no acento ao lado de Draco, e ambos encararam Harry, que baixou os olhos imediatamente para o chão, suspirando.

- Eu... Eu... – sua voz falhava e ele não fazia idéia do que dizer. Não sentia medo, estranhamente, mas a culpa e a preocupação eram tão grandes que quase o sufocavam. De uma maneira quase infantil, Harry olhou para os dois, e disse baixinho – Eu não queria machucar vocês.

Draco bufou de forma descrente, e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, mas Blaise se voltou sério para o moreno.

- Do quanto você se lembra, Potter?

- Muito pouco. – ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça, não conseguindo encarar os outros – Mas eu sei o que aconteceu e... – sua voz sumiu de novo, e ele engoliu em seco.

- Potter, escute. – Blaise o chamou, fazendo com que Harry olhasse vacilante para ele – Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras. Eu estou com muita, muita vontade mesmo, de quebrar a sua cara no máximo de pedaços possível, te enfeitiçar até o seu último fio de cabelo, te capar e pendurar no meio do salão principal para que todos saibam a merda que o _Salvador_ é. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. E não é só porque surgiriam mais pessoas para te defender do que seria lógico, ou porque eu ache que você, _só você_, possa me fazer alguma coisa. Agora, eu tenho uma pergunta: _você_ sabe por que eu não posso fazer o que eu quero?

Harry negou com a cabeça para o chão, se questionando vagamente sobre se realmente não mereceria tudo aquilo e quantas pessoas realmente o defenderiam se ele só afirmasse que não se lembrava. Nem Hermione estava mais ao seu lado.

- Porque você é um incubus, Potter. Você é tão burro quanto parece ou consegue saber o que é isso? – a cabeça de Harry se ergueu automaticamente ao som da palavra _incubus_ e Draco também o encarou quando Blaise sorriu – É, você sabe. É esse o motivo, Pottinho, de você estar violentando as pessoas por aí. Você é um demônio do sexo. Um ser que invade quartos à noite seduzindo os outros em meio ao sono para se alimentar da energia deles. Você pode matar, como quase matou o Seamus, e só não matou o Draco porque pôde me usar também. Você não queria nos machucar? Eu acredito. Mas tem algo dentro de você que tem isso como premissa básica para a sobrevivência. Você, Potter, é um demônio.

Blaise falava com raiva, vendo o rosto de Harry passar de surpresa a medo, de medo a asco, de asco a angústia, de angústia a desespero. Quando sua fala terminou, os olhos verdes estavam presos de volta ao chão, o peito do menino estava agitado, a testa vincada e o rosto contorcido, como se as palavras o machucassem.

- Eu não vou comprar briga com um demônio, Potter. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo por nós, pode ficar tranqüilo. – e ele fez um aceno para Draco, o ajudando a se levantar, e os dois saíram da sala, deixando Harry sozinho.

Consigo mesmo.

**oOo**

Naquela noite de sexta feira, Hermione estava sentada na mesa na sala comunal da Gryffindor relendo seu dever de runas sem a mínima atenção. Estava profundamente preocupada, e não sabia o que fazer.

Ela nunca, desde que o conhecera, se lembrava de ter virado as costas para Harry. Já ficaram períodos brigados, sem se falarem direito, mas a decisão que se viu obrigada a tomar naquele começo do verão fora mais extrema do que isso. Não era somente não se falarem, era se evitar, não cruzar olhares, não trocar nenhum tipo de contato.

Porque ele a magoara.

Demais.

Mas agora, algumas semanas depois de tudo, aquela mágoa de certa forma assentara. Ela ainda não se sentia à vontade para falar com Harry, mas ele estava com algum problema, isso era óbvio. Ele estava ausente, parecia acuado, isolado de todos. Ele não estava bem.

E viera pedir sua ajuda.

E ela negara.

Hermione debruçou a cabeça sobre o pergaminho e respirou fundo. Se ela não conseguia simplesmente não se preocupar com ele, se ele visivelmente precisava dela, será que não era melhor simplesmente conversarem e...

... tentar esquecer tudo?

Hermione fechou os olhos, revendo com quase clareza aquele dia na cozinha da Toca. Pensando bem, Harry já estava estranho naqueles dias. Estava agitado, ansioso com algo ou nada específico. Ela achava no começo que aquele tipo de comportamento dele era devido aos acontecimentos logo depois da guerra, de ter que se adaptar a um novo contexto, a uma nova vida, criar novas perspectivas, se permitir respirar... E a esta se seguiram outras justificativas para o comportamento de Harry, e, no entanto, eles já estavam quase em outubro e ele não melhorava.

Aliás, piorara.

Na época da discussão, ela pensava que aquilo era devido ao namoro com Ginny, recém reatado. Ele não estava se sentindo à vontade com a garota, e ela podia ver isso em cada gesto dele quando estavam juntos. E Ginny também, e vinha falar com ela, cada dia mais triste com as atitudes de Harry. E quando Harry também a procurou, Hermione sabia o que dizer. Se eles não estavam bem, não havia porque ficarem juntos, não importava o que o Ron ou a Sra Weasley achassem disso.

O que se seguiu a essa opinião foi a discussão mais surpreendente em que ela nunca sonhara se envolver.

Naquele fim de tarde, Harry estava... frio. Ela achou no início que era só tristeza pelas coisas com Ginny não estarem bem, mas não era. Era frieza, e mais nada, o que havia nas íris verdes quando elas se voltaram para ela. E foi em uma voz baixa e controlada que ele a perguntou se se separaria de Ron. Se aceitaria viver sozinha. E quando ela disse que era diferente, o pior sobreveio.

Foi na mesma voz baixa que Harry disse que não queria conversar. Mas Mione estava com medo, não queria que o amigo se distanciasse daquela forma, não queria aquela frieza. E era medo também que sentia naquelas palavras. _Ele_ aceitaria viver sozinho.

"Harry, eu não quis dizer...", ela já não se lembrava do que quis dizer. Lembrava-se da forma como Harry a olhou. Uma forma vazia e ao mesmo tempo muito mais quente do que deveria ser. Do frio extremo ao calor. Ela se assustou. E ele simplesmente se levantou, em silêncio, lhe dando as costas.

Amigos não devem dar as costas uns aos outros. E ela vasculhou a mente entre culpa e ansiedade por ter dito algo errado. E não encontrou nada. Então por que Harry lhe dava as costas? Ele estava com problemas, e ela estava ali. Ela sempre esteve ali. E ele precisava saber disso.

Foi com esse pensamento que ela o impediu de sair da cozinha. Foi com esse pensamento que tentou retomar a discussão. Foi com a idéia de que não podia deixá-lo sozinho que gritou para ele que ele não tinha o direito de virar as costas para ela, porque ela oferecia ajuda, e tudo o que ele fazia era se afastar.

"_Você não pode administrar minha vida, Mione! Me deixa!"_

"Me deixa"

Era um pedido simples. Talvez um desabafo. Talvez algo não tão profundo quanto o baque que ela sentiu com aquelas palavras. Elas tocaram algo no seu orgulho. Ela só queria ajudar. Ele queria que ela o deixasse. Tudo bem, ela deixou. Não seu amigo. O Harry que ela conhecia desde os 11 anos não falaria com ela daquele jeito. Mas ela deixou o homem naquela cozinha. Aquele não era o Harry.

Aquele Harry não foi o mesmo que veio lhe perguntar o que lhe dissera de tão grave no dia seguinte, porque ele dizia que não se lembrava.

Não podia ser o mesmo Harry. O mesmo Harry que dividiu uma barraca com ela durante quase um ano. O Harry que não tinha medo de morrer pelos amigos.

O mesmo Harry que os boatos do colégio diziam que havia deixado Seamus em coma.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força, sentindo-se mais cansada do que deveria para o começo do primeiro ano letivo sem medo que tinha em sua vida. O último ano em Hogwarts, o primeiro sem Voldemort.

Ela queria poder aproveitar aquilo ao lado dele.

A menina sorriu triste quando Ron sentou-se ao lado dela, a abraçando. Ele não se abalou quando ela contou a conversa com Harry. Talvez o que estruturasse a amizade dos dois fosse diferente do que estruturava a sua amizade, mesmo eles sendo por tanto tempo um trio.

- Tudo bem? – Ron perguntou, baixinho.

- Estou preocupada com Harry. – ela confessou no mesmo tom, se aconchegando melhor em seu abraço.

- Eu também. Ele sumiu o dia todo... Acho que a última vez que ele esteve por aqui foi ontem à noite...

- Ron. – Hermione se virou para olhar para o namorado – Pega o mapa, eu quero falar com ele.

Ron olhou a namorada e acenou com a cabeça, sabendo o quanto aquilo significava. Desvencilhou-se dela e subiu para o quarto, não precisaria remexer as coisas do amigo, bastava um feitiço convocatório e o Mapa do Maroto os levaria até ele.

Hermione suspirou, recolhendo o material de cima da mesa, não estava com cabeça para estudar, e já estava tarde. Levantou os olhos para verificar que o salão comunal já estava quase vazio, quando a porta se abriu, e uma figura cambaleante entrou, chamando sua atenção.

- HARRY! – ela gritou, aflita, ao ver o estado do amigo. O garoto a encarou, incerto, seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, os óculos tortos no rosto, o cabelo mais bagunçado do que nunca, a camisa e a calça pareciam ter sidos pisoteados, e não havia sinal da gravata, capa ou material.

Ela andou inconscientemente em direção a ele, e a surpresa quando ele simplesmente jogou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e se deixou cair de joelhos no chão foi tanta que ela simplesmente foi junto. E não se conteve em abraçá-lo com força quando ele começou a chorar, como ela não o via chorar desde os seus catorze anos, depois de ver a morte de Cedric. Mas agora, parecia muito mais dolorido, e mesmo magoada, ela quis chorar junto. E mal notou quando Ron voltou, afastando os curiosos, porque a voz trêmula de Harry iniciara um mantra contra seu ombro.

- Eu não sou um monstro. Eu juro que não, eu não sou. Mione, eu não sou um monstro...

E Hermione soube que precisava tirar o amigo dali.

-:-:-

**NA: Meu pai! Vocês não vão acreditar! Eu consegui terminar meus trabalhos!!!**

**Trabalhei até no dia de natal, mas agora está tudo pronto, só faltam umas duas ou três revisões antes de entregar pra eu poder voltar a ser uma pessoa feliz e escrever e postar demônio e minhas outras fics como se deve.**

**Desculpem, pessoas, mas sinceramente estou feliz demais por poder respirar melhor agora pra me sentir realmente mal por ter atrasado.**

**Só tenho mais um capítulo escrito, e só vou postá-lo quando tiver terminado o 6, por isso não vou estipular uma data, até para não ter que adiar depois, mas prometo que vem logo.**

**Não desistam, não pensem que eu desisti dela.**

**E comentem XD**

**Beijos**


	5. Capítulo 5 – Confirmação

**Capítulo 5 – Confirmação**

Hermione e Ron levaram, com alguma dificuldade, Harry para uma das salas vazias que havia pelo castelo. Harry chorou por algum tempo, deitado no colo de Hermione, e adormeceu, mas seu sono estava agitado, ele se mexia e resmungava, por vezes gritava, preso em algum sonho perturbador.

Ron e Hermione velaram seu sono durante toda a noite, Harry parecia febril, e isso os preocupava. Porém, o cansaço os venceu aos poucos nos momentos em que o amigo parecia mais quieto, e Hermione se viu acordando com o corpo apoiado em uma parede e o sol iluminando parcialmente a sala. Ron dormia não muito distante, também apoiado nas pedras, e ela procurou imediatamente por Harry.

Ele estava no canto mais escuro da sala, sentado com as pernas cruzadas sobre uma mesa. Seus olhos a observavam, preocupados, e Hermione constatou com tristeza que ele não parecia muito melhor do que no dia anterior.

- Mione? – Harry chamou, quando a viu se mover.

- Sim, Harry.

Ele suspirou, a olhando por mais um tempo, vendo que ela se levantava.

- Não se aproxime, por favor. – ele pediu, baixinho, e havia um certo medo em sua voz.

- Por quê, Harry? – ela perguntou, não conseguindo esconder sua angústia.

- Eu... – ele engoliu em seco – Eu não me sinto bem. Mione, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa... Algumas coisas, na verdade, e eu quero que você entenda, tem algo muito estranho acontecendo comigo, e eu não estou conseguindo saber exatamente o que é, e outra parte eu... eu não consigo acreditar. – ele parou e respirou fundo – Eu preciso que você seja sincera, Mione, e me diga... Me diga o que eu _preciso_ saber.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, sentindo a mesma angústia que Harry demonstrava em sua voz e sua postura.

- Quando nós discutimos, Mione, e você parou de falar comigo, nós falávamos sobre o quê?

- Sobre Ginny.

- Não foi falando sobre Ginny que eu ofendi você, foi? Nós falamos sobre sexo?

- Você lembrou, Harry? – ela perguntou, mais fria do que pretendia.

- Não. – ele reforçou a afirmação negando com a cabeça e se encolhendo – Eu só... supus. E eu fui como? Agressivo? Direto?

- Você foi... frio. Não se importou em momento algum com o impacto do que você dizia sobre mim. E foi... explícito. Você falou de um jeito desprezível sobre coisas que...

- De que não costumamos falar. – ele completou, e ela concordou com a cabeça – Eu sinto muito, Hermione. Eu não queria ter dito isso, e não queria ter te magoado. Não me lembro do que disse, exatamente, mas não queria. Você é importante demais para mim.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto.

- O que está acontecendo, Harry? – a voz de Ron chegou rouca de sono mais atrás, e Hermione se sentiu ser abraçada, e se sentiu confortável com isso.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo e ela começou a se questionar se ele não se sentia mal de falar na frente de Ron, começando a tentar encontrar uma forma de dizer isso ao namorado sem magoá-lo. Talvez por estar com seus pensamentos tão distante, a pergunta do amigo lhe soou tão estranha.

- Mione, o que é um incubus?

- Como?

- Um incubus. Você sabe o que é?

- Sim, nós os estudamos brevemente no nosso terceiro ano, com o professor Lupin, você não se lembra?

- Muito pouco. Do que se trata?

Hermione assumiu seu tom professoral, e começou a falar como se tivesse engolido o livro.

- São demônios. Alguns dizem que são incorpóreos, outros dizem que podem assumir mais de uma forma, como bichos papões, só que no lugar de medos, mostram desejos. Incubus é a versão masculina, sucubus a feminina, mas eles podem mudar de sexo. Eles basicamente seduzem pessoas e têm relações sexuais com elas, sugando sua energia como alimento. Há casos em que algumas vítimas morreram. Nós os estudamos tão superficialmente porque a existência deles só foi admitida há pouco tempo, e sabe-se pouco a respeito deles. Os estudiosos achavam que eles eram a exploração de uma lenda antiga por pessoas que sofriam alguma gravidez indesejada ou eram violentadas por pessoas em quem confiavam, em geral parentes, como uma forma de proteção.

- Eles chegam a existir no corpo da vítima?

- Possuindo ou algo do tipo? Não sei, Harry. Há poucos registros confiáveis sobre eles, e a maior parte das vítimas não consegue relatar exatamente o que aconteceu, ficando em choque ou em coma ou morrendo, na maioria das vezes.

- Eles... sugam a vítima, é isso?

- Tem algumas pessoas que os consideram um tipo de vampiro, mas é diferente. Eles tomam a energia pelo simples contato, aparentemente, por isso o ato sexual, o envolvimento completo. Eles são sedutores, as vítimas não têm muita defesa, faz parte da magia deles. Mas, Harry, por que tudo isso? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada, ao ver o amigo bater com a cabeça de leve contra a parede de pedra a qual estava encostado.

- Desde o fim da guerra, eu estou tendo alguma aversão à luz. Me incomoda, é quase capaz de cegar, meio que queima. E está cada vez pior, eu não acho que conseguiria sair lá fora neste horário, por exemplo. A mesma coisa acontece com a presença feminina. Começou com a Ginny, depois você, a Sra Weasley, e depois basicamente qualquer uma. A presença me deixa irritadiço, violento, me faz querer me afastar e machucar. E eu tenho tido lapsos de memória, há trechos imensos de tempo em que eu não sei o que falei, ou o que fiz, ou onde estive. Outros são somente flashes de lembranças, cenas perdidas. E tem as borboletas. Surgem do nada, e eu me sinto... atraído por elas. E mariposas! De diferentes tipos, elas meio que me... encantam.

- Harry... – Ron chamou incerto, ao ver que o amigo estava se desesperando e deixando de ser coerente no que dizia, mas Harry simplesmente o ignorou, voltando a falar, sua voz tão angustiada que parecia difícil para ele continuar respirando.

- E foi em um lapso de memória que eu briguei com você, falando sobre sexo como eu nunca falei antes. Ou falaria. E foi em outro lapso que eu... – ele engoliu em seco - estuprei Seamus. E eu não me lembro de nada disso, mas tem mais do que provas de que eu fiz essas coisas! E eu sei, no fundo eu sei que fiz! E então eu fiquei desesperado, e comecei a procurar alguma explicação, e li, li muito a respeito de poções e outras coisas que podem levar pessoas a estuprarem outras...

- Harry, você não pode ter feito... – Hermione começou, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Mas eu fiz, Mione! E ontem à noite eu segui uma mariposa, e quando dei por mim eu tinha estuprado Malfoy e Zabini também! Eu quase matei o Draco de novo! – Harry falou pausadamente, e o pavor na sua voz era assustador – E quando eu voltei a mim, estava com o corpo tão junto ao do Blaise que era simplesmente impossível não saber o que eu havia feito, e ele estava tão fraco que mal conseguia se mover. E aparentemente, eu não precisei sequer da minha varinha para dominar os dois. E Blaise me disse que eu era um incubus, e eu não acreditei! Eu não acreditei porque ele é um sonserino, e devia estar querendo se vingar, e ele certamente me odeia, e podia me dizer qualquer coisa para me assustar e me deixar... Hermione, eu não posso ser esse monstro! – Harry terminou, encarando em súplica a amiga, que só então percebeu as lágrimas silenciosas que corriam por sua face frente ao relato do amigo.

- Você não é, Harry, você não é! – ela resmungou, se abraçando ao namorado para se conter de ir até o amigo, porque no fundo ela sabia que o contato o machucaria.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, senhoras e senhores. Capítulo docinho, embora triste, para marcar este começo de ano. Beijos especiais por quem ansiou tanto pelo motivo da briga com a Mione e um bem estalado na twin que me fez mudar esse capítulo inteiro.**

**Lembrando que, sim, a fic é confusa, tem explicações em pílula e incompletas, mas reforço que tudo se esclarecerá, tenham fé.**

**E o sexto capítulo já está na betagem. XD**

**Espero que gostem e comentem. **

**As respostas para as reviews estão ultra mega power atrasadas, mas os comentários de vocês já foram lidos e considerados, tenham paciência que eu vou respondendo aos poucos.**

**Obrigada**

**Beijos**


	6. Capítulo 6 – Conforto

**Capítulo 06 – Conforto**

O silêncio.

Um silêncio tocante, rasgado por mínimos ruídos bem vindos, que demonstram que você está vivo.

Que tudo está bem.

Seamus piscou, devagar, se sentindo confortável em meio aos lençóis e ainda sonolento demais. Queria continuar dormindo, mas se sentia cansado até de dormir. O branco invadiu seus olhos e ele examinou vagamente a janela ao seu lado, e os jardins além, e a mesinha de cabeceira. E voltou a fechar os olhos.

Estava na enfermaria. Aos poucos, as lembranças voltaram, confusas, mas latentes. Reais. E ele não queria abrir os olhos.

Doía. Não mais uma dor física. Seu corpo estava dormente, como sua mente. Como as lembranças dos toques, dos olhos, da impotência.

A respiração se agitou, e ele mordeu o lábio para não chorar. Não queria chorar. Não valia a pena chorar.

Mas doía. E lembrar parecia pior que sentir. E ele queria correr, mas se sentia fraco demais.

Fora fraco demais.

Girou o corpo na cama quase sem perceber, se encolhendo, se abraçando. Iria se romper em muitos se não fizesse isso, se nada envolvesse seu corpo e o mantivesse inteiro. Estava quebrado. E doía.

E seu movimento foi impedido por um peso sobre seu ventre, e sua dor o fez olhar, e as lágrimas transformaram os cabelos castanhos em um único borrão, e ele se mexeu mais bruscamente, tentando se afastar, chutando a esmo enquanto se sentava na cama, agitado, o choro o impedindo de respirar, soluçando alto, fazendo com que a pessoa se levantasse assustada, o olhando com tanto medo quanto ele o olhava, mesmo que por outros motivos.

E então, havia os braços. E o peito quente que amparava sua cabeça, e as mãos trêmulas correndo pelas suas costas, estreitando-o com carinho contra o corpo do outro. E a voz baixinha que sussurrava desesperada contra seu ouvido.

- Calma, Seamus. Calma! Eu estou aqui! Está tudo bem! Tudo vai ficar bem! Eu estou com você.

Dean chorava com ele e as palavras se repetiam, porque no fundo ele sabia que não havia o que dizer.

Mas Seamus agora respirava, e sabia que Dean o manteria inteiro.

**oOo**

Blaise observou Draco penteando os cabelos rapidamente e se deitando na cama em frente a sua para dormir. O loiro o olhou por menos de dois segundos antes de fechar as cortinas do dossel e o moreno ainda ouviu os primeiros feitiços de proteção serem pronunciados antes que o de silêncio vedasse qualquer contato com o outro garoto.

Era sempre assim. Toda noite.

Engoliu em seco, se virando na própria cama e fechando suas cortinas com um gesto de varinha, sussurrando o mesmo feitiço de silêncio que acabara de ouvir, mas mais para que os barulhos dos colegas de quarto se arrumando para dormir não o incomodassem do que para proteção.

Draco _queria_ proteção. E ele sabia.

O amigo não demonstrava, mas algo mudara depois da noite com o incubus. Ele não comentara mais nada, agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, nunca mais tocara no assunto. Mas Blaise não precisava ver o amigo chorando para saber que ele havia se machucado mais do que as poções de Snape poderiam curar. Draco não permitia que ninguém o tocasse, mesmo que remotamente. Mesmo Pansy ou Astoria, a menina que começara a namorar há algumas semanas, mas, com todo esse afastamento, não iria durar.

Draco estava volúvel. E Blaise estava perturbado.

Ele tivera um tempo para se preparar para o que ele e Draco passaram. Ele pôde olhar nos olhos de Potter sabendo o que ele faria a seguir. Draco não, e ele entendia a fragilidade do amigo. E queria oferecer apoio. E teria conseguido, se a imagem do rosto de Draco tomado de prazer chamando pelo seu nome saísse de sua mente.

E havia os sonhos.

Blaise se virou na cama, puxando o travesseiro para cima da cabeça, e respirou fundo. Draco precisava do apoio dele, como única pessoa que sabia o que ele tinha passado, e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era ter sonhos eróticos com o amigo. E ele já tentara se convencer de que aquilo poderia ser algum reflexo da magia do incubus, mas no fundo ele sabia que não era assim que o demônio agia.

Era ele.

**oOo**

Harry parecia mais doente do que ele. Não que isso pudesse mudar a forma como olhava para o garoto sentado curvado em uma cadeira ao lado da sua cama na enfermaria. Os cabelos, sempre bagunçados, pareciam sem brilho, como os olhos, e a pele estava mais pálida do que já lembrava ter visto, mesmo quando ele voltava de férias, sempre mais magro e abatido, não ficava daquele jeito.

- Seamus, eu... – ele começou com a voz rouca, pigarreou, respirou fundo e não continuou.

Dean se aproximou da cabeceira da cama, passando um braço pelos ombros do namorado e permitindo que seus dedos se entrelaçassem na outra mão. Ele não costumava ser tão protetor, ou mesmo demonstrar carinho publicamente dessa forma, mas sabia que era disso que Seamus precisava naquele momento.

Harry olhou a interação dos dois garotos, e, longe de achar a atitude protetora de Dean hostil, sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno e meio de lado, mas um sorriso. Duvidava sinceramente que conseguisse sorrir mais do que isso nessa situação, com o peso que levava em sua mente naquele momento. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

- Eu espero poder te dizer algum dia o que aconteceu comigo para fazer isso. Eu não queria, eu nunca tive intenção de te machucar ou te obrigar a qualquer coisa, eu nunca havia sequer olhado para você dessa forma. Eu não sei dizer o que aconteceu ou o porquê de eu ter feito isso, eu não me lembro de quase nada, mas sei que eu não posso simplesmente pedir desculpas para você e esperar que você esqueça tudo isso. Eu só quero que você saiba que... eu não quis. E também estou mal com isso.

Seamus deixou a cabeça cair contra o peito de Dean, fechando os olhos, e decidiu que aquilo não importava mais. Não conseguia se sentir bem o suficiente de saber que o cara que dormiu em uma cama ao seu lado não teve intenção de estuprá-lo, embora tenha feito. Não queria repensar aquilo para julgar a verdade daquelas palavras. Mas também não queria transformar aquele peso em rancor. Já tinha dor demais.

- Saia daqui, Potter. – disse baixinho, e soube que seu pedido foi atendido quando Dean o soltou, somente para se deitar ao seu lado.

**oOo**

Blaise acompanhou os dedos pálidos e finos devolverem ao prato o pão mordido junto às frutas mal tocadas antes que Draco saísse da mesa. Aquilo não era bom. Não bastava o isolamento, o silêncio, agora ele deixava de comer. Não tinha como ele simplesmente ignorar isso, como vinha ignorando todo o resto, inclusive o que sentia.

Empurrou o próprio prato e seguiu o amigo para fora do salão.

- Draco! – o loiro parou perto das escadarias que levavam às masmorras e deixou que o amigo o alcançasse – Você não vai à aula. – não era uma pergunta.

- Não estou me sentindo bem. – o outro disse, baixo.

- Talvez se comesse um pouco mais, se sentiria melhor.

O loiro o olhou, atento, e sorriu, zombeteiro.

- Ok, mamãe. – disse, descendo os primeiros degraus, mas foi impedido pela mão forte em seu braço, o fazendo se voltar para encarar o amigo, sério.

- Estou preocupado com você. Precisamos conversar.

Draco desviou o olhar, mas concordou com a cabeça, se deixando conduzir pelo amigo para uma sala vazia.

- O que está acontecendo, Draco? – Blaise se recostou à porta, os braços cruzados contra o peito em uma pose bem típica do moreno, tanto quando queria demonstrar displicência quanto preocupação, como era o caso, dada a evidência na sua voz.

- Nada. – respondeu seco, se recostando a uma carteira.

Blaise girou os olhos, indicando impaciência, e se aproximou do amigo, falando baixinho.

- Eu não sou idiota. Sei que você não está bem, e, pelo que eu estou vendo, agir dessa forma só vai deixar tudo pior. Eu só quero que você fale comigo. – a última frase tinha um tom de pedido pouco característico de Blaise Zabini, o que fez Draco olhar para ele com atenção antes de responder, mesmo que sua voz fosse exatamente o oposto da do amigo.

- E o que você pensa que pode fazer por mim? Me pôr no colo e repetir "se acalma que já passou"? Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Blaise! Talvez para você seja bem simples fingir que nada aconteceu, mas eu não consigo simplesmente não pensar no quão fraco eu fui para permitir que aquele filho da puta me...

Os dedos sobre seus lábios fizeram seus gritos pararem e o obrigaram a fitar os olhos cor de mel, agora tão próximos.

- Você se sente fraco porque estava dopado o suficiente para não lutar contra um demônio? Como você acha que eu me sinto quando deito na minha cama e ficou revendo as imagens dele te violentando? Acha que me sinto o máximo por ter permitido que ele fizesse isso com você? Acha que eu não me sinto fraco por ter olhado para ele sabendo o que estava acontecendo e ainda ter permitido que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo?

Blaise depositou um pequeno beijo em sua testa, que fez Draco estremecer e se encolher contra a carteira na qual estava apoiado, segurando com força nas bordas enquanto Blaise se aproximava mais.

- Eu não sei o que fazer para te ajudar. Eu sei que dói, doeu em mim também, sentir o corpo violado daquela forma. Mas meu corpo está curado, como o seu... E eu sei que não é tão simples. Eu também sinto culpa, raiva, impotência, Draco. Mas não estou me matando por causa disso. Ele poderia ter me matado. Merlin, como eu tive medo que ele te matasse. – o toque leve dos dedos na face de Draco fez com que ele abaixasse os olhos por um momento, antes que Blaise voltasse a falar – Me diz o que fazer. Me diz do que você precisa, Draco.

- Blaise... – sua voz saiu cortada, baixa e trêmula.

- Eu não suporto mais te ver assim, fugindo do mundo, se ferindo. Eu não suporto mais olhar para você e rever sua expressão de dor e prazer extremos, Draco. Eu não consigo mais.

Os olhos cinzas o fitaram, assustados, e o loiro engoliu em seco, vendo o amigo fechar os olhos com força e se afastar, se recostando na carteira a sua frente.

- É engraçado. – o moreno riu, fraco, olhando para o outro – Eu já te perdi tantas vezes, e acho que não me importei muito com isso. Mas foi realmente bom te ter de volta quando a guerra acabou, cara. Assim, independente do que aconteceria ou do que havia além de mim ou você ou terminar o colégio, sabe? E então acontece essa merda, e agora a sensação de te ter... fugindo entre os dedos, chega até a doer.

Draco engoliu em seco, e o silêncio surgiu enquanto eles se encaravam.

- Me diz do que você precisa, Draco. Eu faço _qualquer coisa_.

**oOo**

Voltar para _o_ quarto foi difícil. Voltar para _a_ cama foi impossível.

Seamus dormiu com Dean, na cama dele, virado de costas para a própria cama oculta pelas cortinas fechadas. O rosto escondido contra o ombro do outro enquanto os dedos corriam leves pelos seus cabelos, abraçados. Naquela noite, o quarto estava vazio novamente, e não importava onde os outros estariam. Eles estavam juntos.

Dean se mexeu, encostando o próprio corpo mais junto ao do namorado, que se virou para olhá-lo, permitindo um leve beijo sobre seus lábios. Já não precisavam mais de palavras. No fundo, sempre fora assim. O surgimento da amizade, a evolução para algo mais, e agora aquela sintonia que havia entre eles. Apoio e carinho não precisavam de palavras.

Seamus encaixou uma de suas pernas entre as de Dean e o sentiu estremecer ao ter os corpos tão entrelaçados. Não estava pronto para isso ainda, mas se sentia bem de saber que era desejado daquela forma, sem violência, sem imposição. Sabia que, quando quisesse, Dean estaria ali, para lhe dar algo diferente do que o que havia vivido até então. Mas, por enquanto, queria o abraço, o toque leve, a respiração ritmada, o calor, o beijo na testa e as palavras sussurradas.

- Eu te amo.

**oOo**

_Me olhe._

Blaise sentou-se na cama quando as cortinas do seu dossel se abriram no meio da noite. Ele não conseguira dormir pensando na conversa que tivera com Draco naquela tarde, e, no fundo, o loiro parado na sua frente só com a calça do pijama sabia disso.

Os lábios finos sussurraram as mesmas palavras que ele ouvia todas as noites vindas da cama à frente, selando com feitiços o espaço no qual se encontravam, impedindo a influência de qualquer pessoa no que poderia ser dito ou feito ali, naquela noite.

Os olhos cinzas o encararam. Havia um pedido mudo ali que ele não se sentia capaz de decifrar. Talvez Draco quisesse conversar. Talvez quisesse algo mais. Talvez só não quisesse dormir sozinho.

O silêncio prolongado eliminou a primeira hipótese, e Blaise se sentou mais na beira da cama, levantando os lençóis em uma indicação clara para o loiro ocupar o espaço deixado por ele. Draco se deitou ao seu lado, e ambos ficaram se olhando por um momento. A luz fraca que iluminava o quarto de forma constante permitia que eles se vissem, independente das sombras à volta. O rosto pálido e fino, de contornos firmes e nobres, os olhos brilhantes cobertos de leve pelos fios loiros que caíam sobre sua testa, a boca entreaberta.

O gesto quase imperceptível de afastar o cabelo da sua fronte foi recebido por um tremor do loiro, fazendo Blaise interromper o movimento.

- Eu não vou te machucar. – disse, baixinho – Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e pousou uma mão às suas costas, aproximando seu corpo do dele.

_Me toque._

Blaise correu o dedo de leve por sua testa e o contorno de seu rosto, seguindo-o com os olhos, passando-o pelo nariz e pousando-o sobre os lábios. O beijo suave em sua mão o obrigou a umedecer os próprios lábios antes de aproximá-los do rosto do loiro. O beijo suave em sua face, outro na ponta do nariz, no queixo. Nos lábios. Os olhos do loiro fechados e a pressão fraca exercida pela mão pousada contra o pescoço de Blaise o fez repetir o movimento, outro beijo suave sobre a boca já entreaberta, e enfim o toque mais íntimo, as línguas se encontrando, o calor e o movimento suave dos corpos se aproximando. Os breves segundos de distância para inspirar que separaram um beijo do outro.

As mãos, a pele, o tremor.

Os dedos suaves percorrendo a barra da camiseta até conseguir tirá-la, revelando o peito negro contra a noite. Os olhos seguindo o contraste da mão branca sobre a pele escura, o suspiro do toque. O leve empurrão para fazer Blaise se deitar, permitindo que Draco sentasse sobre seu quadril.

Os olhos mel brilhando em meio à escuridão, buscando no cinza alguma indicação do que fazer.

_Me ame._

O toque, tão leve quanto os do moreno, percorreram seu quadril, afastando a calça larga, jogada ao chão pelos próprios pés. O corpo nu. A respiração forte de quem espera. O beijo suave no meio do peito, e mais abaixo. E a cabeça deitada sobre ele, como quem pára para ouvir do corpo o que ele quer.

O carinho nos fios loiros pedindo um olhar. Pedindo um pedido. A falta de toque quando Draco voltou a se deitar ao lado dele, olhando o teto, respirando fundo por alguns segundos antes de tirar a própria calça. O olhar sério no rosto sério para o outro sério. O abraço e o peso do corpo maior sobre o seu.

O beijo. Mais rápido, mais profundo, mais doce e mais desejoso. A mão trêmula e os olhos fechados frente ao toque íntimo que prepara o corpo para o que vai acontecer. A careta de dor aplacada por carinho e o sussurro suave contra o soluço que escapa da garganta. O feitiço sussurrado para lubrificar. As pernas abertas em aceitação. A excitação evidente e o medo nos olhos. O abraço e a promessa antes do ato.

As lágrimas que correm a pele branca inevitáveis. A lentidão dos movimentos, a proteção dos braços, o calor do corpo, as palavras doces e o pedido trêmulo para não parar.

A necessidade da quebra do medo. Da dor.

O cuidado e a preocupação em dar prazer, em secar as lágrimas, em transformar os soluços em gemidos. A reafirmação a cada segundo de que é isso que ambos querem. As mãos segurando forte nos ombros, arranhando a pele escura, puxando para mais perto e pedindo por mais. Por mais daquilo que não machuca.

O ritmo e o toque certos, o corpo estirado, a mente em delírio, o grito contido, a força nas mãos, o êxtase em forma de redenção.

E as lágrimas que ainda correm perdidas entre os lábios que o trazem de volta à presença do outro depois do orgasmo.

A percepção de que recebeu mais prazer do que o amigo, e o toque oferecido com um breve sorriso. E o desejo negado quando tudo o que o outro faz é abraçá-lo contra seu peito, permitindo que descanse. E o suspiro aliviado de quem se sente bem o suficiente para dormir ali, assim, acalentado de forma que não se lembra de ter sido antes.

Bem consigo novamente.

- Obrigado.

-:=:-

**NA: Gente, desculpa pelo atraso. Tipo, mesmo. A beta ficou sem internet, o cap já tava pronto há algum tempo... Mas é o último pronto. Estou de férias na casa dos meus pais e ta impossível escrever, por isso, a previsão pra postagem do próximo é por volta do dia 10 de fevereiro.**

**É, não me matem.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo romantiquinho.**

**No que vem volto a ataques XD**

**Beijos**


	7. Capítulo 7 – Condenação

**Capítulo 7 – Condenação**

- Harry?

Ron entrou na sala escura quando o amigo se virou e sorriu para ele, fechando a porta às suas costas.

- Não foi jantar? - Harry somente balançou a cabeça em negação – Sabe, eu realmente não quero soar como a Mione ou minha mãe, mas, cara, você precisa comer.

Harry sorriu de uma forma fraca, como se precisasse fazer força para conseguir aquele gesto, e se deixou cair sentado no chão, a cabeça encostada na parede de pedra, os olhos fechados.

- Você não aparece no Salão Principal ou na Gryffindor há alguns dias... Espero que esteja roubando comida da cozinha. – Ron insistiu em tentar manter uma conversa, mas como dessa vez o amigo não lhe deu sequer um sinal como resposta, ele resmungou e andou até a janela, de onde dava para ver os jardins banhados pela luz da lua nova.

- Você não precisa ficar comigo, Ron. Eu estou bem.

- Claro que está. – Ron respondeu com um tom de descrença e encarou Harry, que o olhou de volta por alguns segundos antes de fechar os olhos novamente e deixar o silêncio se impor entre eles.

Ron empurrou o vidro, deixando a brisa da noite entrar e brincar com seus cabelos antes de ventilar a sala. O ar estava frio e o céu começava a mudar de tom de azul com a proximidade do amanhecer. E ali não era um lugar agradável de se ficar.

A sala, que não parecia ser usada há séculos, fora limpa, aparentemente por Harry, mas ainda conservava vestígios de poeira acumulada aqui e ali, não havia móveis nem muitos archotes, que permaneciam apagados, de qualquer forma. A janela era pequena e os vidros continuavam embaçados de sujeira.

E Harry estava ali há dias.

Depois que o amigo contou para eles o que estava acontecendo, Hermione falou com McGonnagal. Ron não sabia exatamente o quê, mas foi o suficiente para que a diretora fizesse vista grossa às faltas de Harry às aulas, porém não o bastante para que ela tomasse alguma providência com relação ao estado do garoto.

Harry ia a poucas aulas, em geral as primeiras ou as últimas do dia, depois se refugiava naquela sala. Não comia, pouco falava. Ron e Mione se revezavam fazendo-lhe companhia, mas ele não saberia dizer o quanto ficar parado ali, em silêncio, quando tantas coisas a respeito do amigo passavam por sua cabeça, poderia fazer de bem a Harry.

- Você tem conseguido dormir? – Ron perguntou, baixo, se lembrando de que Harry andara muito agitado nos últimos dias, ainda mais depois que Seamus acordara e ele decidira conversar com o garoto. Nenhum dos dois comentou nada sobre a conversa.

- Um pouco.

Evasivo. Ausente. Frio. Esse não era o Harry de cuja companhia Ron gostava, e isso o perturbava. O ruivo percebia que Mione estava perturbada com aquilo também, e até mais do que ele, porque ela simplesmente não sabia mais como agir com Harry depois de tudo o que acontecera. Se antes ela seria a primeira a chacoalhar o amigo, agora ela mordia o lábio antes de falar qualquer coisa com ele. Ron, em geral, ficava mais com Harry enquanto ela se refugiava na biblioteca procurando alguma solução para aquilo.

- Harry... O que... O que você está pensando em fazer? Quero dizer, você não está bem, está na cara. Você precisa de ajuda.

Harry virou o rosto para ele sem desencostar a cabeça da parede e o olhou parecendo cansado.

- E o que você sugere? Me internar no St Mungus ou algo assim? Talvez o Departamento de Mistérios tenha interesse em me dar uma sala maior que essa se eu permitir que eles estudem melhor o incubus.

O tom de voz de Harry não demonstrava a amargura que suas palavras traziam, ele só parecia cansado. Quase fazia acreditar que, em algum momento, ele considerava realmente aquelas hipóteses. E Ron não sabia o que sugerir. Deu as costas novamente para Harry, não querendo mais vê-lo daquela forma.

- Você pode fechar a janela, por favor, Ron? Eu não quero que mais delas entrem.

Mais delas? Ron puxou o vidro, passando o trinco, e se virou para perguntar para Harry do que diabos ele estava falando, mas o encontrou de pé, encarando de forma arrebatadora um ponto na parede oposta à que ele estava recostado. E não havia nada nela além da pedra bruta.

- Harry? – Ron perguntou, sentindo o amigo estranhamente ausente.

A capa e a gravata do garoto já estavam jogadas no chão quando ele entrou, mas Ron o olhou com desconfiança quando os dedos de Harry começaram a acariciar seu peito por entre os botões, tirando-os das casas lentamente, um por um, se despindo de forma sensual ainda encarando a parede à frente.

E Ron não achou aquilo uma coisa boa.

Não é que não confiasse em Harry, sabia que o amigo daria a própria vida antes de fazer algum mal para ele. O problema é que, olhando-o dali, poderia jurar que aquele não era o Harry.

- Bem, cara, acho que vou indo... A Mione já deve estar... – Ron se afastou alguns passos da janela, buscando a porta do outro lado da sala, mas não conseguiu passar por Harry.

- Shh. – um dedo pousou contra seu lábio, fazendo-o calar instantaneamente. Ron olhou-o, tenso, e Harry sorriu. Não mais um sorriso cansado, mas tampouco um sorriso feliz.

Ele sorriu com malícia.

O dedo pousado sobre a boca de Ron contornou seus lábios de forma delicada, forçando-os a se entreabrirem, deixando sua ponta úmida de saliva para que, por sua vez, umedecesse em torno. Ron tentava recuar, assustado com aquilo, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era dar alguns passos perdidos para trás. Quando sentiu suas costas baterem contra a janela novamente, algo se agitou em seu peito.

- Harry! – afastou a mão de seu rosto com brusquidão, olhando o amigo com indignação, já que não conseguia desviar o olhar dos olhos verdes. Sua respiração se agitou quando Harry se aproximou mais dele, ao invés de se afastar, e ele nunca estaria preparado para o momento em que o moreno o pegou com força pelo queixo e o beijou com certa violência, forçando a boca contra a sua até invadi-la.

Os punhos fechados de Ron se chocaram com o peito nu de Harry, mas não mais que isso. Ficaram pousados ali, sem força, enquanto suas costas batiam contra o vidro da janela conforme o corpo de Harry o pressionava, totalmente encostado no seu, as bocas coladas em um beijo profundo do qual Ron não conseguia participar ou desviar.

Somente permitia.

Com uma força repentina, Ron conseguiu empurrar o amigo, somente um passo, mas o bastante para que conseguisse voltar a respirar, seu mundo girando como se estivesse embriagado por algo. Harry sorria a sua frente, parecendo inalcançável, os olhos brilhando no escuro da sala mais do que nunca.

- Eu não vou te machucar, Ron. – ele sussurrou, se aproximando novamente.

As pontas dos dedos tocaram primeiro o rosto, como se brincando de unir as sardas que o pintavam, em uma carícia leve. E quando a lágrima caiu por entre elas, os dedos fugiram para os fios ruivos, puxando sua cabeça até que suas testas se tocassem. Seus corpos se tocavam, e Ron podia sentir o hálito do amigo bater de leve contra sua boca, os olhos verdes fechados por um momento de espera, como quem saboreia o silêncio tenso que os envolvia.

Antes que percebesse, a outra mão de Harry já havia desabotoado sua camisa e calça, correndo livre pela sua pele, e tudo o que Ron conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos, para não ver o toque, não ver o beijo, não ver o corpo quente empurrando o seu contra o beiral da janela, não ver as mãos na sua cintura o virarem de frente para o vidro sujo, não ver o quadril se encaixando no seu, não ver o gesto brusco da mão firme puxando seus cabelos.

A dor o fez abrir os olhos, fixando os olhos verdes por meio do reflexo do vidro sujo. Olhos verdes fixos nos seus, mesmo quando eles estavam fechados, mesmo com o balanço dos corpos, mesmo com os sons que começavam a encher a sala. E então o verde se espalhou pelo horizonte, se fundindo com o azul lentamente, assim como o calor se espalhava pelo peito de Ron acompanhando o balanço quase delicado do corpo de Harry, levando-o para algum lugar perto da inconsciência, junto ao verde que anunciava o nascer do dia.

E os olhos verdes pararam, junto com o quadril, parecendo assustados demais com o que via.

O gesto brusco de Harry ao se afastar totalmente de Ron fez o ruivo gemer e cair de joelhos no chão, a respiração descontrolada, as mãos tremendo e os olhos incapazes de se manterem abertos.

Havia gritos a sua volta e alguém o abraçava, mas Ron já não sabia mais. Uma luz forte o perturbou, e, em um último esforço, ele conseguiu focalizar o rosto desesperado de Harry.

- Fique bem, Ron, por favor... Fique bem... E... E... Não me procure. Nunca mais.

E já não havia mais nada.

**oOo**

Hermione corria o máximo que a capa da invisibilidade permitia, tentando focalizar o Mapa do Maroto aberto sobre o livro que segurava. Ron e Harry estavam na sala em que o moreno vinha se refugiando nos últimos dias, e isso era ótimo, porque ela _precisava contar_. Abraçou o livro com mais força e ergueu um pouco a capa para não tropeçar, já não se importando com o barulho que seus passos faziam, era madrugada e os corredores estavam vazios, Hogwarts já não tinha a mesma vigilância dos tempos de guerra.

Talvez pela pressa, pela ansiedade, ou mesmo pela alegria ou segurança que sentia naquele momento, Hermione se sentiu antes aflita, para depois se sentir surpresa com a aparição do patrono a sua frente.

Um cervo.

- Venha logo, Mione. E me perdoe.

Hermione não olhou o mapa novamente, a velocidade do seu coração já lhe dizia que não queria olhar.

Não queria entrar naquela sala e encontrar o namorado seminu desmaiado no chão.

Não queria ver o pontinho rotulado "Harry Potter" deixar os limites do mapa.

-:=:-

**NA: É, eu ainda existo. Não, eu não fui abduzida nem parei de escrever definitivamente, é só a vida me puxando pelo tornozelo, mas tenham fé, apareci agora, daqui algum tempo indefinido, eu volto.**

**Deixem comentários que o fim de Demônio está em discussão XD**

**Beijos**


	8. Capítulo 08 – Decisões

**Capítulo 08 – Decisões**

McGonnagal estava sentada no seu escritório de diretora de Hogwarts, mas não em sua confortável cadeira atrás do grande gabinete. Há algumas horas, havia posicionado uma outra cadeira justamente no lado oposto da sala, e se limitava a observar os dois quadros pendurados atrás do lugar que deveria ocupar por direito.

Já não tinham mais o que conversar, Severus e Albus já haviam discutido com ela o tema à exaustão. E eles estavam mortos, não poderiam mais tomar as decisões que _ela_ precisava tomar. Ela só examinava a expressão pesada e preocupada de Snape, e a não menos séria face de Dumbledore, ainda se questionando o que eles fariam.

Dois toques soaram na porta quase ao seu lado, e ela fechou os olhos pesadamente, se levantando.

- Ele precisava tanto que vocês ainda estivessem aqui. – comentou, baixo, andando devagar em direção ao seu gabinete antes de ordenar em voz mais alta para a porta fechada – Entre, Kingsley.

O homem alto entrou em silêncio, permitindo que a outra convidada passasse por ele antes de trancar a porta.

- Olá, Minerva. – a voz grave ressoou, e a professora o cumprimentou com um gesto, se sentando e apontando a cadeira à frente para que o Ministro e Hermione se acomodassem.

A professora olhou por um momento por cima da armação dos óculos, examinando melhor sua aluna que permanecia calada a sua frente, abraçada a um livro.

- Como está o senhor Weasley, senhorita Granger? – perguntou, profissionalmente.

- Se recuperando, professora. – a menina respondeu com uma inabitual voz fraca – Ele ainda não acordou.

- Vocês tiveram alguma notícia de Harry?

- Não, senhora. – a menina voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

- Arthur me disse que Kreacher apareceu na Toca dizendo que Harry o havia mandado para servir à família, mas que ele não podia dizer onde o mestre estava. – Kingsley informou à diretora, que somente ergueu as sobrancelhas – Isso não lhe diz nada? – ele perguntou com astúcia, frente ao silêncio dela.

- Me diz que é uma pena, mas, considerando que Harry não quer ser encontrado, é uma atitude muito coerente da parte dele. E o que _lhe_ diz, Kingsley?

- Que talvez ele esteja em Grimmauld Place.

- Eu sinceramente duvido muito que ele tenha voltado para aquele lugar.

- De qualquer forma, eu vou mandar dois homens vasculharem o largo nos próximos dias. – ele afirmou, objetivo.

- E o que pretende fazer com ele exatamente, senhor ministro, caso o encontre? – a diretora lhe questionou em seu tom mais rígido.

- Minerva, - Kingsley corrigiu a postura na cadeira – eu sei com quem estamos lidando, ok? Eu não vou machucar Harry, mas se ele atacar mais alguém, eu preciso tomar providências.

- Ele não está fazendo isso por vontade própria, Kingsley, eu pensei que tivesse deixado isso bem claro na nossa última conversa, quando lhe coloquei a par do que estava acontecendo. Então eu espero sinceramente que as suas _providências_ levem em conta o bem estar do garoto, e sua saúde física e psicológica. Ele pode ser maior de idade, mas a situação talvez nos colocaria como...

- Como o quê, Minerva? Você, por acaso, está tentando se colocar como responsável por um estuprador? Potencialmente um assassino? Uma criatura que nem humana pode ser considerada! – Kingsley perguntou com a mesma rigidez.

- Ele não está em seu juízo perfeito, Ministro! – a professora ergueu a voz.

- Eu não vou admitir esse tipo de atitude irracional e protecionista vinda da diretora de uma instituição tão importante como Hogwarts, Minerva. Você não pode se responsabilizar por todos os seus alunos, e Potter, por mais que ele tenha feito pelo nosso país, não será exceção.

- Eu só peço que, caso o encontre, o traga até mim, e eu tomarei providências para colocá-lo sob controle. Só não quero vê-lo sendo julgado por algo que não quis fazer e jogado em alguma cela de Azkaban ou semelhante.

- Providências? Que tipo de providências, Minerva? Trancá-lo em alguma sala de Hogwarts? Talvez isso fosse o mais efetivo que você poderia fazer com um incubus. E, assim, Azkaban seria muito mais eficiente. Você não sabe com o que está lidando.

- Nem você. Um incubus, sim, Kingsley. O quanto você sabe sobre eles? O quanto o Ministério sabe sobre eles? O quanto você realmente _acredita_ que é um incubus, e não o Harry, que está agindo assim?

- Com licença. – Hermione interrompeu timidamente a discussão dos dois, aflita – Professora, eu acho que foi para falar justamente sobre isso que você me chamou aqui, não?

- Sim, Granger. – a diretora confirmou, sem deixar de encarar o homem sentado a sua frente. Os olhos desse, porém, deixaram os dela quando a menina ao seu lado pousou o pesado livro sobre a mesa, o abrindo antes que conseguisse discernir o título da capa.

- Na noite em que o Harry atacou Ron, eu estava na biblioteca pesquisando. Bem, eu já vinha pesquisando há algum tempo, desde que os ataques começaram, mas só naquela noite encontrei algo mais concreto. Mas não tive tempo... – ela suspirou pesadamente enquanto virava as folhas.

- Continue, Hermione. – Minerva a estimulou.

- Aqui. – ela parou em uma página e virou o livro para que os outros dois pudessem olhá-lo. Havia algumas ilustrações de uma sombra negra com olhos verdes brilhantes, e dois desenhos que sugeriam atividade sexual. O título em negro trazia a inscrição "O mito do incubus e sucubus", e abaixo seguia-se um pequeno texto e uma lista de características e rituais de proteção.

- Um mito? – Kingsley perguntou, descrente.

- É o mais concreto que consegui encontrar. E é o único que não trata o incubus como uma invenção de defesa psicológica de pessoas violentadas, mas fala sobre a criatura. Segundo ele, o incubus é incorpóreo e originalmente feminino, tendendo a seduzir homens e recebendo o nome de sucubus. Durante o sono, o coma ou qualquer situação de quase morte, o sucubus toma o corpo de um humano, e, através dele, ataca uma vítima. Se, como mulher, o sucubus ataca um homem, a absorção do sêmen o faz assumir sua forma masculina, então ele muda de hospedeiro e ataca mulheres, assumindo a forma feminina, e assim vai. Os ataques são a forma do incubus se alimentar, absorvendo a energia da pessoa através do contato físico. Em geral eles matam a vítima.

- Como nos foi relatado pelo próprio Harry, Kingsley, ele passou por uma experiência de quase morte há muito pouco tempo, e pouco depois os ataques começaram. – Minerva ponderou, associando o texto aos fatos tentando ser racional.

- Mas... isso é o quê? Como se esse... demônio estivesse ocupando o corpo dele ou algo assim? O verdadeiro Harry então está morto?

- Eu não sei. – Hermione respondeu, aflita – Eu acho que houve algum tipo de fusão entre os dois ou absorção, como o Harry havia absorvido a horcrux involuntariamente, porque era para o incubus ter mudado de hospedeiro depois do primeiro ataque, e não foi o que aconteceu.

- O Harry se mostrou um bruxo poderoso, talvez o incubus não queira abandoná-lo. – sugeriu o ministro.

- Ele me disse que estava tendo lapsos de memória. – Minerva constatou.

- Sim, e ele me falou que andava vendo e se sentindo atraído por borboletas e mariposas. Eu também pesquisei sobre isso, e em todas as culturas, as borboletas são relacionadas a ciclos de vida e morte e à alma em si. Eu acho... – Hermione vacilou, mas continuou – São só suposições minhas, mas eu acho que o demônio tem mantido o Harry preso no estágio de quase morte em que ele o encontrou enquanto provoca os ataques, e as visões das borboletas marcam para o Harry os pontos em que ele perde ou reassume o controle do próprio corpo e a própria consciência. A vida do Harry pode estar em risco com isso.

- E o que podemos fazer? – Kingsley perguntou, procurando retomar sua objetividade.

- Eu... – Hermione vacilou, olhando para a professora de forma temerosa – Eu não sei.

McGonnagal crispou os lábios, olhando fixamente a figura escura no livro aberto. Entendia os temores de Hermione: se Harry estava preso a algo que brincava com sua alma, talvez qualquer coisa que fariam pudesse levá-lo à morte, isso se o demônio não o matasse antes.

Ela mesma não sabia o que fazer.

**o0o**

Os dois aurores aparataram em meio ao Largo Grimmald, empunhando as varinhas e olhando à volta com atenção. O vento soprava frio entre as árvores secas da praça central e não parecia haver nada vivo em um raio de muitos quilômetros. As grandes casas trouxas repousavam silenciosas no fim de tarde.

Um deles puxou o papel de dentro do bolso, lendo o endereço que o próprio ministro os remetera, e o passou para o companheiro, vendo imediatamente as casas se afastarem a sua frente para dar espaço para o palacete surgir imponente.

Um sinal discreto do companheiro e os dois se colocaram ao lado da porta da frente, executando alguns feitiços de precaução antes de arrombarem a porta com o máximo silêncio possível, entrando na casa esperando não terem sido notados.

- _Lumus_! – o homem que vinha a frente sussurrou ao se ver envolto em uma escuridão densa e total quando a porta foi fechada às suas costas.

O corredor estava coberto por poeira, os quadros à volta estavam escondidos por panos escuros esfarrapados, todas as janelas estavam fechadas e vedadas por pesadas cortinas, a atmosfera era pesada.

Um dos homens continuou pelo corredor em direção à cozinha enquanto o outro começou a subir as escadas, sempre mantendo a varinha à frente e atento a qualquer movimento. Os dois se voltaram para a entrada repentinamente ao sentir – mais do que ver – uma sombra fugidia passar rápida pelo corredor, que agora parecia vazio.

- Harry Potter? – um dos aurores perguntou, alto, esperando por qualquer resposta vinda do silêncio.

Nada.

- Vamos embora, ninguém vivo aguentaria muito tempo nesse lugar. A casa deve ser é mal assombrada! – o outro auror sugeriu, encarando a porta trancada desconfiado.

E os dois homens aparataram.

**o0o**

Os olhos azuis piscaram lentos com a luz amena que os cercava, reconhecendo devagar o ambiente. Estava em casa. Girou a cabeça pesada e viu George e Charlie conversando baixo em um canto do quarto, e Hermione sentada muito tensa ao seu lado, lendo.

- Mione? – sua voz saiu roca e fraca, mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos três presentes.

- Chame sua mãe. – a garota pediu para um dos dois homens antes de se aproximar da cama do namorado – Oi. Como está se sentindo?

- Bem. – Ron voltou a relaxar contra a cama, fechando os olhos com força.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu? – a menina perguntou, insegura, ao que o garoto somente confirmou com a cabeça, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- Onde ele está? – a pergunta foi inevitável, mas não pôde ser respondida pois a porta se abriu com estrondo, dando espaço para Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville e outros amigos entrarem, todos fazendo perguntas ao mesmo tempo, e Ron quase sufocou no abraço da mãe.

Levou ainda alguns longos minutos de questionamentos e confusão até que a própria Molly exigisse silêncio para o filho descansar. Apesar de toda a preocupação com o estado do menino, era claro que evitava-se falar abertamente sobre o ocorrido que o levara àquela cama. Mas ele mesmo parecia angustiado com as consequências do fato.

- O que aconteceu com o Harry? – perguntou, aflito.

- Ele fugiu. Ninguém sabe onde ele está. – Arthur respondeu, sério – Ronald, eu gostaria que você fosse muito sincero: o que _você_ espera que aconteça com ele?

- Arthur! – Molly o repreendeu, e a própria Hermione o olhou severa, sentindo a crueldade contida na pergunta.

Ela mesma não saberia responder, e aquela era a pergunta que pairava no ar o tempo inteiro, onde quer que fosse, como um mau agouro perseguindo-a: o que fazer sobre Harry? Quem teria o direito de decidir isso? As vítimas, como Ron? As autoridades, como Kingsley ou McGonnagal, que nem ao menos conseguiam um consenso sobre a situação? Os amigos, como ela ou os Weasleys, que poderiam agir como família e protetores de Harry neste momento e lhe oferecer cuidados ou o tratamento que houvesse para que ele mesmo saísse o menos prejudicado de toda aquela situação? Mas como fazer isso sem saber como ajudar, sem saber o que seria o mais justo ou mesmo onde encontrar o garoto àquela altura dos acontecimentos?

Isso sem falar que mesmo entre aqueles que diziam querer o melhor para ele, já não era algo tão certo. Ter o próprio filho violentado por aquele que um dia acolheram em sua casa parecia ter representado uma traição grande demais mesmo para pessoas boas como Arthur ou Molly. Naqueles dias, em que se sentara à cabeceira de Ron, esperando que ele acordasse, tentou evitar ao máximo questionamentos e discussões que pareciam não levar a nada além de desgaste, mas não havia como despistar as dúvidas e as acusações silenciosas que pairavam no ar em frases dúbias e resmungos em meio a debates incompletos.

E agora tudo aquilo poderia ser decidido por Ron. E ela sabia que era responsabilidade demais para alguém que passara pelo que ele passou e não estava a par dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Eu não sei. – Ron fechou os olhos e Mione conseguiu voltar a respirar. Ainda não era o momento de uma decisão – Eu acho que teria medo de ficar junto com ele de novo, mas não quero que façam nada contra ele. Harry precisa de ajuda.

E olhou aflito à volta. Ninguém ousou discordar. Ninguém se ariscou a concordar. Somente um homem deixou o quarto em silêncio, levando consigo o livro que Hermione lia.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas lindas da tia.**

**Yeah, Demônio. Comofas Demônio? Sim, ela ainda vive. Depois de um looooongo inverno – foram anos, não? O.o – eu consegui definir um fim para a fic. Aliás, um não, dois. A fic estava meio perdida e eu concluí que faltava uma base fundamental para o plot, e por isso ela travou. Uma base que o universo de Harry Potter não conseguia abarcar (demonstrado claramente nesse capítulo em que ninguém sabe o que fazer :rolleyes: ), e por isso eu decidi transformar Demônio em um crossover com Supernatural (porque, né, dica: trata-se de um demônio). **

**Para não confundir ninguém ou não deixar na mão pessoas que não tiveram acesso a esse segundo universo mas já começaram a ler a fic, ****essa primeira parte vai ser ainda só com relação a HP****, e deve ter mais uns 6 capítulos antes do fim, três deles já escritos. Porém, o fim definitivo só virá com a continuação.**

**Eu ainda preciso escrever tudo isso, e decidi que só vou postar quando terminar tudo. Estou colocando esse capítulo no ar como um aviso de que não desisti da fic, mas ela vai continuar em hiatus por algum tempo. Tenham um pouco mais de paciência, eu prometo fazer um bom trabalho em troca.**

**Ah, e eu repostei a fic inteira, com algumas modificações, seja quanto a revisão, seja quanto a conteúdo. Então eu recomendo que releiam. Mantive as NAs da primeira edição, só para não perder contexto.**

**Beijos, xuxuzes.**


	9. Capítulo 09 – Resgate

**Capítulo 09 – Resgate**

Os pés calçados em botas baixas andavam firmes pelas pedras que revestiam a praça em meio ao Largo Grimmauld. Por um momento, o homem se deixou ficar parado em meio às árvores secas, observando ao redor. Não importa quanto tempo passasse, aquele lugar sempre lhe pareceria o mesmo. Talvez, se tivesse visto em seus tempos áureos a casa que surgia a sua frente imponente, mesmo que decrépita, tivesse outra impressão. Mas para ele, em um, dois, dez anos, aquele largo continuaria sujo da mesma maneira.

Não que isso o impedisse de pisar nas pedras mais uma vez, se fosse preciso.

Nunca fora chamado ali, sempre vinha por sua própria vontade. Sua vida era assim, e se sentia bem com isso. Amava seus pais e irmãos, mas era a sua vontade que o guiava, em sua profissão, em suas escolhas, na guerra, em sua vontade de voltar.

Em estar ali quando todos diziam que não adiantava mais.

Voltou a andar, seguindo diretamente aos degraus que davam acesso à porta da frente, imponente e escura, com sua maçaneta em forma de serpente já avisando o que se encontraria em seu interior. Girou e nada.

Não esperava mesmo uma recepção calorosa, mas a quantidade de feitiços que sentia presente na porta o surpreendeu. Ela estava magicamente trancada, de dentro para fora, de uma forma quase que vedada.

Era como se, mais do que tentar impedir que alguém entrasse, algo lá dentro queria impedir alguém de sair.

O homem olhou para cima, examinando a fachada do palacete, e localizou o que queria: a janela da sala de estar. Estava fechada também, mas ele sabia que as fadas mordentes haviam prejudicado permanentemente a estrutura da casa ali. Conjurou sua vassoura com um feitiço silencioso e alçou vôo, planando em frente ao seu alvo.

Os vidros sujos estavam fechados e cortinas negras, pesadas, vedavam sua visão do interior da casa. Havia feitiços de proteção ali também, mas, como supôs, não eram tão efetivos quanto os da porta, e conseguiu removê-los o suficiente para poder forçar o trinco e abri-la em segurança.

Passou o corpo para o interior da casa com cuidado para não fazer barulho, se mantendo abaixado, afastando minimamente as cortinas para ter acesso ao ambiente. Parou para ouvir, atento, e deu um passo em direção à porta que levaria à escada.

Mas no instante em que as cortinas se fecharam às suas costas, ouviu um guincho e seu corpo foi atirado contra o chão, com força, unhas arranhando seu peito, rasgando sua roupa enquanto o peso de alguma coisa sobre seu corpo o mantinha preso. Gritou um feitiço e todas as janelas da casa se escancararam ao mesmo tempo, as cortinas pesadas se abrindo, as salas e corredores banhados repentinamente pela luz forte do sol. A criatura o deixou, choramingando de dor, indo se encolher entre a mesa e o armário no canto, perdido nas sombras.

- Harry? – perguntou, assustado.

Um ser, que lembrava um adolescente pequeno, estava encolhido contra a parede. Seu corpo agressivamente magro tremia de forma descontrolada, abraçado às pernas pressionadas contra o peito, a respiração saindo em um chiado, as roupas sujas e rasgadas, os cabelos longos caíam sobre seu rosto, bagunçados, deixando entrever em meio às mechas as duas contas verdes brilhantes.

Harry parecia somente um animal encurralado, não uma pessoa. O homem se agachou, olhando o menino nos olhos, e o ouviu soltar um grunhido e esconder o rosto, tremendo mais veementemente. Engoliu em seco, olhando à volta.

Fazia mais de uma semana que Harry Potter deixara Hogwarts, e o que fazer a respeito ainda estava em debate no Conselho que rege o colégio junto ao ministério. Pelo visto, Harry esteve trancado ali todo esse tempo, sozinho, com o incubus.

Sem se alimentar.

O homem avaliou a situação superficialmente. Com o garoto naquele estado, não conseguiria nada, precisava fazer alguma coisa, trazê-lo de volta ao domínio de seu corpo, pelo menos.

Devagar, voltou para perto da janela, deixou sua varinha e a capa arrumados no chão, sob o sol, ao alcance da mão, e voltou a olhar o menino que o encarava em silêncio. Em movimentos sutis, tocou a varinha uma última vez, sussurrando o feitiço que fechou as cortinas novamente, mergulhando o ambiente em escuridão.

E esperou. Os olhos verdes o encararam desconfiados, ofegando, antes de se lançar para cima do visitante com um grunhido.

O homem caiu deitado no chão, imobilizado pelo outro, seus corpos se atritavam com quase violência enquanto o demônio violentava sua boca em algo que supunha ser um beijo, mas que era quase uma tentativa de sugar sua alma pela boca. A mão deixava sua pele marcada, tamanha a ânsia com que o tocava, rasgando suas roupas em busca de mais contato.

Quando o toque frio do demônio conseguiu romper a barreira de sua calça, o homem tremeu violentamente, gemendo, sentindo o torpor se espalhar por seu corpo e a sensação de fraqueza aumentar na mesma proporção dos movimentos da mão de Harry.

A boca do demônio abandonou a sua, se dedicando a morder e chupar seu pescoço como se fosse capaz de devorá-lo vivo. Os olhos do estranho piscaram molemente e ele tentou afastar o rapaz, mas já não tinha forças. Tateou o pouco espaço que havia entre os dois corpos cegamente enquanto Harry tentava se livrar de sua calça, e encontrou sua varinha, sussurrando o feitiço.

A luz voltou a se espalhar livremente pelo ambiente e Harry deixou seu corpo de forma brusca, voltando para as sombras. O demônio gritou em protesto, em um impulso de seguir sua presa, mas o contato com a luz o fez recuar novamente, somente observando de longe o homem deitado no soalho empoeirado, tentando respirar.

Um ruído fraco, baixo, parecido com um rosnado entrecortado, soou do canto onde o garoto se encolhera, e o homem virou molemente a cabeça e para olhá-lo, piscando. Harry chorava.

- Estou bem, – disse, rouco, tentando controlar a respiração – só me dê um minuto.

Passou a mão no rosto e se arrastou até a capa, tirando de seu bolso uma garrafa com uma poção. Tomou metade de seu conteúdo e conseguiu se sentar, respirando fundo. Ainda esperou alguns segundos até sentir as batidas do coração voltarem ao ritmo normal e ter confiança nas próprias pernas para tentar se pôr de pé. Olhou para frente, observando o garoto que ainda chorava, quieto.

- Harry? Está melhor?

Ele não esperava exatamente uma resposta, talvez um aceno, um grunhido, uma ameaça. Mas não somente a continuidade daquele estado em que o garoto se encontrava: encolhido e tremendo nas sombras, o encarando entre o medo e a hostilidade.

Aquela pequena aventura que acabara de ter com o demônio não era, certamente, o suficiente para alimentá-lo, deixá-lo forte de novo, mas deveria ter sido o bastante para aplacar sua fome, e, portanto, sua fúria, deixando o garoto menos animalesco. Mas, aparentemente, não dera certo.

O homem se ergueu com cuidado, mantendo a varinha em punho, e se aproximou do garoto, que somente fechou os olhos e se encolheu mais, abraçando o próprio corpo, fosse em um gesto defensivo, fosse para se evitar de fazer algo.

E foi na ausência da fúria em verde que o homem percebeu: o demônio não estava mais no controle. Funcionara. Mas o próprio Harry sentia fome e medo e sua própria fúria com isso.

- Eu quero ajudar, Harry. – disse, baixinho, se abaixando a sua frente, tentando tocá-lo com algum receio, tendo como resposta o garoto se encolher mais e voltar a encará-lo com o brilho maníaco nos olhos.

Não, ainda não era seguro.

Um feitiço, mais forte do que o utilizado em humanos, e o garoto se entregou, caindo desmaiado em seus braços.

O homem o amparou, ainda receoso, mas quando não teve nenhuma reação do ser em seus braços, se sentiu mais confortável em passar o outro braço sob suas pernas e erguer-se, trazendo-o no colo. Ele era leve _demais _para um homem de dezessete anos, e alimentá-lo de alguma forma se tornava sua principal preocupação.

Andou pela casa escura, mas já sua conhecida, tentando lembra-se do melhor local para tratar de Harry. Chutou a porta do quarto que um dia ocupara por alguns dias e ficou satisfeito de não sentir nenhuma presença mágica no ambiente. Estava empoeirado, mas habitável.

Depositou o menino sobre a cama de solteiro e parou para pensar por alguns segundos, o encarando. Com um gesto amplo de varinha, limpou o ambiente, abrindo as janelas e deixando que ar puro e luz do sol entrassem abundantes.

O garoto gemeu em angustia e se encolheu em seu sono induzido na cama. Outro gesto de varinha e cortinas leves, mas de tons escuros, cobriam as janelas, deixando o quarto em uma penumbra confortável, aparentemente para ambos.

Receando deixar o quarto, o homem executou esperançosamente o feitiço convocatório, torcendo para que Kreacher não tivesse mexido nos estoques de poções mantidos pela Ordem durante seu período na casa. Snape podia ser intragável, mas estavam em guerra e tê-lo por perto tinha suas utilidades. E, depois que a verdade veio à tona, ele tinha certeza de que o ex-professor ficaria feliz de saber que pôde salvar a vida de Harry mais uma vez.

Os vidrinhos entraram flutuando pela porta e pararam à sua frente. O homem os examinou, escolhendo quatro, e derramou seu conteúdo pelos lábios do garoto, ajudando-o a engolir. Ele ainda precisava de uma refeição no melhor estilo Molly Weasley, mas aquilo deveria promover alguma melhora imediata.

A pele continuava pálida demais, as olheiras pesando em seu rosto, as faces fundas de tão magro. Preso na casa sem poder sair para caçar, aparentemente o demônio não hesitou em usar seu próprio hospedeiro para sobreviver. Por que ele ainda não havia abandonado Harry era uma questão que o homem não entendia. Será que o garoto era tão valioso assim?

Se sim, porque se arriscar em deixá-lo naquele estado de quase morte constante e cada vez pior?

Os dedos calejados tocaram a face castigada do garoto e se perderam em meio aos cabelos escuros. Harry era quase um irmão para ele, além de um homem e um bruxo admirável, ele não entendia como tantas pessoas que diziam se preocupar e cuidar tanto dele o haviam simplesmente abandonado daquela forma. Ele era quase uma criança.

Seus dedos se enroscaram nos fios negros embaraçados e ele notou o quanto estavam sujos. Com mais um feitiço, resolveu o problema, limpando minimamente o corpo de Harry e o livrando dos trapos que vestia.

O sol se punha e a escuridão já era quase total no quarto. O homem suspirou, sabendo que não se arriscaria a ficar na casa com o demônio durante a noite, período de sua maior força, mesmo que estivesse debilitado. Harry estava sedado, mas ainda havia um demônio ali.

Reforçando o feitiço que manteria o garoto inconsciente, o homem cobriu seu corpo nu com um lençol limpo e saiu do quarto, deixando a casa depois de renovar os feitiços para que tivesse certeza de que, quando voltasse, ele ainda estaria ali.

Não queria fazer de Harry um prisioneiro, mas aquilo ainda era necessário.

Por enquanto.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi, pessoas.**

**Então, cara, a fic ta fluindo bem. Devagar, mas bem. Então eu resolvi ****tentar**** postar um capítulo por semana. Vamos ver se eu consigo.**

**Preciso de feedback de como está ficando isso aqui depois de tanto tempo parado. E aí, quem ainda está lendo?**

**Queria reforçar o dado de que Supernatural só vem na continuação. Isso aqui ainda e Harry Potter e só, povo. Não tenham medo.**

**Beijos ^^**


	10. Capítulo 10 – Contato

**Capítulo 10 – Contato**

Harry despertou sentindo seu corpo doer. Parecia que ele havia sido atropelado por uma manada de hipogrifos raivosos. Respirou fundo, tentando se lembrar se havia algum motivo para a dor, e o ato o fez sentir aquele cheiro característico de pó e mofo que o remetia a um só lugar.

Estava em Grimmauld Place.

Ele abriu os olhos e reconheceu o teto com a tinta velha descascada e suspirou ao ter sua teoria confirmada. Por que, afinal, estava em Grimmauld Place era sua próxima pergunta. E então vieram os flashs.

Ron. A fuga de Hogwarts. Sua angústia. A risada em sua mente quando ele mandou Kreacher embora e selou a casa com todos os feitiços que conhecia. A fome e o desespero. A raiva que não era sua e era voltada para ele mesmo e para toda a humanidade. Os pensamentos confusos. A voz que soava em sua cabeça pedindo para sair. A fome e as mariposas que o atormentavam em seu sono.

Talvez a dor fosse constante. Talvez ele se debatesse ou lutasse contra si mesmo em algum momento. Talvez fosse resultado da fome que queimava suas entranhas e sua alma e contra a qual ele se repetia que preferia morrer a sair dali, tendo em mente a imagem de Ron caído no chão.

E então... _ele_.

- Charlie. – disse o nome franzindo a testa, se questionando se era mesmo isso ou somente mais uma alucinação. Sua garganta doeu, seca, e ele não tinha certeza se emitira algum som, pois era difícil falar e a voz ficara perdida em um ruído rouco.

Mas, aparentemente, algo foi ouvido.

- Harry?

A voz familiar o assustou e ele se virou bruscamente, sentindo os ossos do pescoço estalarem conforme seu corpo não acompanhou o movimento.

Foi então que notou que estava amarrado à cama com cordas mágicas.

- Calma. – Charlie sentou-se na beira da cama ao seu lado, entrando em seu campo de visão e o encarou profundamente por alguns segundos, como se verificando se era ele mesmo quem estava ali – Eu achei mais seguro caso...

- Está tudo bem. – Harry tentou afirmar, mas sua voz saiu em um chiado rouco e ele fez uma careta de dor com o esforço. Charlie encostou a varinha em seu pescoço e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo alívio descer úmido a sua boca e o garoto pigarreou e tentou de novo, agora ouvindo sua voz, mesmo que ainda fraca – Obrigado.

- Você deve ter se machucado de gritar, ou mesmo falta de água. Você estava muito debilitado... Quer que eu te solte?

- Não. Eu não acho que vá adiantar alguma coisa. Ele riu de mim quando eu pensei em me amarrar, mas pode ser que ele estivesse blefando.

- Você consegue falar com ele?

- Eu ouço ele. Sei que ele está aqui, mas isso não significa muita coisa. E acho que se fosse o tempo todo eu enlouqueceria. – Harry engoliu em seco e parou de falar, parecendo cansado.

- Eu vou pegar água para você. – Charlie conjurou uma taça, mas não chegou a executar o feitiço quando Harry o interrompeu.

- Vai embora, Charlie. – ele disse, fechando os olhos e relaxando na cama – Eu vou morrer de qualquer forma, não se arrisque cuidando de mim. Sai daqui enquanto ele está sob controle. Eu não quero te atacar.

- É só tomar os devidos cuidados que isso não vai acontecer. E você não vai morrer. Tome.

O homem se debruçou, derramando o líquido devagar entre os lábios secos do garoto. Harry suspirou quando terminou, fechando os olhos.

- Ontem não foi a primeira vez que sou atacado por um incubus, Harry. Eu sei como eu posso te ajudar, mas precisamos conversar primeiro. Você está melhor?

Harry não respondeu. Sim, ele estava melhor só de não estar preso em um delírio ou por estar no comando de seu corpo, mesmo que amarrado a uma cama. Estava melhor por não sentir fome ou sua garganta cortar de sede e por ter alguém amigável por perto.

Mas não estava bem. Sentia medo, sabia que a ameaça ainda estava ali, e ele sentia medo por Charlie e sabia que, se o demônio voltasse, não teria forças para dominá-lo. O pouco que Charlie dera para ele fora o suficiente para deixá-lo mais forte que o garoto, que estava psicológica e fisicamente debilitado e cansado daquela luta que não parecia que ia acabar.

A menos que ele morresse.

De novo.

E isso ainda deixaria o demônio livre.

- Vai embora, Charlie. – pediu mais uma vez a guisa de resposta. Ele imploraria, se fosse necessário. Não importava o quanto Charlie pudesse fazer, ele sentia a alma do demônio queimar dentro dele e isso não era algo que simplesmente acabaria.

- Eu não vou desistir, Harry. Me ouça, por favor. – havia angústia e aflição na voz do homem e Harry abriu os olhos devagar para poder olhá-lo.

Nunca havia prestado muita atenção em Charlie. Claro, ele era o irmão mais velho de Ron e um treinador de dragões, e isso era legal, e ele sempre estivera por perto, mas Harry nunca imaginou que fosse perto o suficiente para que realmente se importasse com ele.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntou baixinho.

- A casa é sua, não é? E o relato de Hermione sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo me fez perceber que você partiu de Hogwarts porque queria, então eu presumi que o demônio ainda não te controlava totalmente, você iria para um lugar familiar. Na verdade, essa foi a primeira hipótese do ministério também, e eu achei que a casa havia sido verificada.

- Acho que foi, não sei. Eu... Eu não era eu. – Harry disse, confuso.

- Quanto tempo você esteve preso em delírios?

Harry negou com a cabeça, havia perdido a noção do tempo mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa. Charlie o observava com atenção e preocupação, e Harry não queria olhar para ele, não queria ver o rosto sardento e os cabelos ruivos, não queria se lembrar de Ron e se sufocar no medo de fazer aquilo de novo. Queria dizer tanta coisa. Queria perguntar por Ron, queria pedir perdão, queria pedir ajuda. Mas algo muito mais forte embrulhava seu estômago e o fazia fechar os olhos. Estava tão cansado de tudo aquilo.

- Me desculpe. – disse baixinho.

- Não se deixe dominar pela culpa, ela vai te consumir mais rápido do que os impulsos. Você precisa se fortalecer. Vou ver algo para você comer, só um minuto.

Harry se deixou ser cuidado pelo homem, se sentindo ao mesmo tempo fraco demais para negar tudo aquilo e confortável demais com alguém que sabia, de certa forma, lidar com tudo aquilo. Mas o silêncio se instaurou entre os dois a maior parte do tempo, não que não tivesse perguntas a fazer, ou tantas outras desculpas a pedir, mas a situação era estranha e ele não queria pensar mais no que estava acontecendo.

Depois que deixou Hogwarts, Harry via agora que mergulhou vertiginosamente. Se isolou, e isolou o incubus, com magia no lugar mais seguro a que tinha acesso no momento, esperando simplesmente que com isso não machucasse mais ninguém, perdido em seu culpa e desespero. Porém, com o tempo, a fome veio, e ele já não sabia dizer exatamente quando ela se tornou permanente, e ele abandonou a si mesmo, preso à necessidade constante que o arrebatava.

Charlie o alimentou e limpou seu corpo com uma toalha úmida, fazendo com que o garoto se sentisse confortável, apesar de toda a vergonha pela situação, sem ter que sair da cama, onde as cordas o mantinham seguro.

Em algum momento, sem ao menos perceber, Harry adormeceu. O cansaço e a latente melhora de sua situação física com esses cuidados tão simples derrotaram sua vontade de manter-se atento. E, ao se dar conta disso quando despertou, o desespero quase o dominou em uma crise de pânico, de abrir os olhos e se ver envolto em luz branca que revelaria o corpo de Charlie jogado ao seu lado.

E então o toque suave em sua face e a voz conhecida.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. Abra os olhos.

E ele abriu, e lá estava Charlie esperando por ele. Vivo e bem.

- Já é tarde, eu preciso ir embora. Com ou sem cordas, não é seguro eu ficar aqui durante a noite com o demônio ainda sedento. Mas eu quero conversar com você, e quero que se sinta livre para responder à proposta que eu vou te fazer. Por isso descanse e pense sobre a possibilidade de aceitar minha ajuda nessa noite. Você não precisa morrer, Harry.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, sentindo algo apertar em seu peito. Seu único pensamente era de que queria desesperadamente que ele fosse embora, seu controle era frágil demais e a lembrança daquele rosto contorcido, tentando se livrar dele, era viva demais. Uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto e o homem sorriu, cobrindo-o.

Mas quando o peso deixou o colchão ao seu lado, sentiu repentina falta daquela presença que não era hostil.

- Charlie – sua voz soou baixinha, e o homem parou para olhá-lo da porta – Você volta?

- Claro. – o ruivo sorriu e se foi.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas.**

**Sim, eu sumi. Desculpem, é que eu fiquei sem conexão, aí a vida virtual parou. Mas, bem, voltamos, e acho que agora a coisa vai fluir.**

**Só para deixar vocês mais felizes: Demônio está terminada, e eu já comecei a continuação XD**

**Para quem chutou e acertou no desconhecido: bingo!**

**Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Beijos e até o próximo. Dessa vez eu volto sábado que vem COM CERTEZA. A menos que o mundo desabe ou algo do tipo ._.**


	11. Capítulo 11 A proposta

**Capítulo 11 - A proposta**

Charlie chegou cedo à Grimmauld Place no dia seguinte. Sua mãe tentara fazê-lo passar por uma inquisição sobre onde estava indo nos últimos dias, mas ele se esquivara bem. Já era adulto, a guerra já tinha acabado e ninguém tinha nada a ver com o que fazia.

Principalmente quando ele estava fazendo o que todo mundo desistira de fazer.

Entrou pela janela de novo, já que a porta permanecia vedada, e tomou o cuidado de deixá-la aberta, inclusive as cortinas, como uma garantia de que teria como sair caso algo desse errado.

O silêncio, a escuridão e a atmosfera pesada da casa eram perturbadores, e ele se perguntou vagamente se se adaptaria a isso ou conseguiria se livrar do demônio antes.

Foi direto para o quarto com a varinha em punho em passos já quase ensaiados, e encontrou Harry adormecido sobre a cama novamente.

Aquele era um momento delicado. Quando Harry acordara da última vez, seu pânico era quase latente, e Charlie entendia o medo do garoto, e sabia que sua presença era um catalisador desse medo. Mas, por outro lado, ela era também o que poderia manter Harry são e seguro.

Porém, não tinha como negar que ele mesmo sentia medo. Medo de que quando os olhos verdes se abrissem, ostentassem não a cor doce, mesmo que assustada, mas sim o brilho assassino e malicioso que já presenciara. Mas estava na hora de fazer o que ele viera fazer ali, e ele precisaria da confiança de Harry e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria que ele se sentisse obrigado a fazer aquilo como única opção.

Precisava dar-lhe liberdade, por mais perigoso que isso fosse.

E com esse pensamento, fez as cordas que prendiam o garoto à cama sumirem.

Se alertado por sua presença ou pela magia, Harry se moveu lentamente, começando a despertar. Levou alguns segundos tensos até que ele abrisse os olhos e focalizasse Charlie, sorrindo levemente. Viu-se solto e sentou-se na cama, se movendo devagar, tentando sentir cada parte do seu corpo. Quando estava confortável, encarou Charlie, que o olhava em espera.

- Você me soltou por quê?

- Porque para o que vamos fazer, eu teria que te soltar de qualquer forma, então é melhor conversarmos sobre isso e ver como você se sente.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, ainda sonolento.

- Dormiu bem? – Charlie perguntou, examinando o rosto do garoto, vendo que ele ainda parecia abatido, apesar de tudo. Não se surpreendeu quando ele negou com a cabeça.

Com um gesto de varinha, fez aparecer sobre a cama uma bandeja com um café da manhã farto.

- Cortesia de Molly Weasley. – disse em tom de brincadeira, empurrando a bandeja para mais perto de Harry, para que ele pudesse comer sozinho.

- Ela sabe que você tem vindo me ver? – o garoto perguntou, surpreso.

- Não. Na verdade, ninguém sabe. – Charlie deixou a implicação daquela frase solta no ar.

- Se soubessem, o que aconteceria?

- Eu não sei. – ele foi sincero – Acho melhor pensarmos nisso quando for necessário. Um problema de cada vez.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, começando a comer, e fez um gesto para Charlie indicando que poderia começar a falar, ele estava ouvindo.

- Como você sabe, eu trabalhava na Romênia, com dragões. E dragões são criaturas mágicas muito poderosas, e poder sempre atrai quem quer poder, Harry.

- Eu sei bem disso. – ele comentou, sorrindo fraco.

- Nós não tínhamos muita estrutura, ficávamos afastados das cidades, mesmo bruxas, e no acampamento era comum surgirem criaturas inusitadas ou mesmo acontecerem mortes ou doenças que ninguém conseguia explicar. Nós tínhamos três especialistas em Artes das Trevas acampando sempre conosco para evitar esse tipo de coisa, mas nem sempre eles conseguiam lidar com tudo.

Ele fez uma pausa, como que tentando se lembrar de algo, e então voltou a falar.

- Uns dois anos depois de Ron ir para o colégio, um cara que dormia na mesma barraca que eu teve uma febre sem motivo conhecido. Ele ficou muito mal, mas não conseguimos removê-lo para um hospital imediatamente. Todo mundo pensou que ele ia morrer, foram dois dias de tensão. E então ele melhorou. Ainda não estava completamente curado, mas já podia voltar aos alojamentos e esperar que voltássemos para a cidade para fazer exames e ver o que aconteceu. No dia seguinte, um dos seguranças foi encontrado na mata morto e estuprado. – Charlie sentiu Harry segurar a respiração, mas não se interrompeu – Foi emitido um alerta de perigo e voltaríamos para a cidade no dia seguinte, sem demora. Naquela noite, esse meu amigo que teve a febre tentou me atacar. Eu gritei e um outro segurança tirou ele de cima de mim antes que conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa mais efetiva, mesmo assim eu fiquei um dia em observação no hospital. Meu amigo morreu.

- Como morreu? – Harry perguntou, assustado, afastando a bandeja do café e se encolhendo na cama.

- Os medibruxos disseram que provavelmente foi um efeito da febre. Ele entrar em processo de alucinações, fazer os ataques e, como isso consumia energia e ele estava fraco devido à doença, ele veio a falecer. Mas eu conversei com um dos especialistas do grupo, e ele me falou da teoria do incubus. Eu me propus a ajudar a desenvolver uma forma de proteger o grupo de ataques futuros e acabei aprendendo um pouco sobre o assunto.

- Então você sabe o que está acontecendo comigo? – havia tanta esperança na voz de Harry que Charlie se questionou se seria correto fazer algo tão incerto com ele.

- Escute, Harry. O que eu estou te contando veio de alguns estudos que eu fiz e um pouco do que ouvi falar e muita dedução juntando os fatos. Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que está acontecendo com você ou mesmo se o que vamos tentar vai dar certo, mas...

- Mas é tudo o que eu tenho. – Harry disse com a voz baixa e Charlie concordou com a cabeça, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes, antes de continuar.

- Juntando tudo, enfim, eu acho que, quando você morreu no processo de destruir a horcrux, o demônio tomou seu corpo. É uma experiência de quase morte, e por isso você tem delírios com borboletas, elas marcam a passagem da alma, quando o demônio se manifesta de forma forte demais, você volta ao estado de quase morte em que ele te encontrou.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele _sentia_ aquilo, aquela fraqueza e aquela impotência e o bem estar de voltar após os ataques do demônio.

- O incubus – Charlie continuou suas explicações – se alimenta da energia vital das pessoas durante o sexo. Mas ele mesmo não tem sexo definido, e é nisso que está a nossa chance.

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

- Harry, você pode não se lembrar, mas em todas as vezes que o demônio atacou alguém com o seu corpo, ele foi o ativo da relação. Os incubus são originalmente criaturas femininas. Eles fazem sexo com homens, absorvendo o sêmen, e com isso conseguem mudar de forma e fazer sexo com mulheres. O demônio que está em você não mudou de forma porque nem recebeu sêmen, nem utilizou o que tem guardado para fecundar ninguém. Há a chance... Veja bem, eu não tenho certeza, mas pela lógica, se ele, ou você, no caso, for passivo em uma relação...

- Ele vai ser forçado a deixar meu corpo para mudar de forma. – Harry completou o raciocínio do homem e Charlie quase se sentiu aliviado por aquilo.

Ele pensou muito antes de ir ali com aquela proposta para Harry, não só pelo que ela significava, mas principalmente pelo que significava fazê-la a alguém que já devia estar tão fragilizado quanto àquele assunto quanto Harry. E, naquele momento, ouvindo a voz firme do garoto exprimir a possibilidade de ele fazer sexo com alguém somente para se libertar do demônio, o fazia pensar o quanto ele ainda poderia suportar entre tudo o que exigiram dele, a vida inteira.

- E você quer me ajudar com isso, Charlie?

Charlie o encarou por alguns minutos, pois aquele convite não sairia da boca de Harry, era mais provável que viesse do demônio e sua lógica de sedução. Mas os olhos estavam calmos de uma forma limpa e a voz não era fria, somente firme demais, e podia ser algo que Charlie não esperava que Harry sequer concordasse, quanto mais propusesse para ele, mas, afinal, era naquele ponto que ele mesmo queria chegar desde o início da conversa. Era o que eles, juntos, precisavam fazer.

- Sim, se você concordar. Harry, eu não quero te forçar a nada, nem que você pense que _tem _que fazer isso. Eu só acho que pode ser uma chance.

- Mesmo se você me forçasse, não seria injusto depois de tudo o que eu fiz. Você poderia até alegar que não forçou a mim, mas ao demônio, afinal, foi o que ele fez com seu irmão, não? – Harry disse sério, abraçando as pernas contra o peito, e Charlie se sentiu mal por ter sugerido aquilo.

- Olhe, esqueça, Harry, nós... deve haver outro jeito...

- Ou talvez não tenha. – Harry disse, seco, e Charlie acompanhou com apreensão o garoto descobrir o próprio corpo, jogando o lençol ao chão, e se deitando nu ao seu lado – Tente não deixar que ele te machuque, ok? – a voz de Harry tremia, mas havia resolução em seu rosto, seu gesto e, principalmente, nos olhos verdes.

Charlie o olhou apreensivo. Não esperava por aquilo. Não queria fazer aquilo daquela forma. Não esperava que não restasse a Harry mais... nada. Nenhum desespero, nenhuma apreensão, nenhum senso de auto preservação, nem sequer auto piedade. Ele era uma das vítimas naquela história, não merecia deitar naquela cama e ser tratado somente como um instrumento para um fim, como o demônio o vinha tratando.

Seus dedos correram pelos cabelos negros espalhados sobre o lençol ao seu lado e os olhos verdes se fecharam, esperando em silêncio que àquele toque se seguisse outro, outro e outro, e muitos mais que ele nem saberia contar, até que tudo houvesse, finalmente, terminado. E, se tivesse sorte, talvez fosse uma chance de voltar a viver.

Ou de começar.

- Você espera mesmo que eu haja assim, Harry? – a voz de Charlie era baixa, mas séria, e Harry abriu os olhos para olhar para ele – Você é quase um irmão para mim, eu te vi crescer.

- Você disse que é necessário, Charlie. E eu realmente não me importo...

- Mas eu quero que se importe. Senão, o que vai restar quando tudo terminar? – o homem perguntou com angústia – O que você vai ser? Um corpo vazio e usado, Harry?

Harry sentou-se na cama, se encolhendo, tentando se afastar do outro, mas os braços fortes do homem não permitiram, puxando seu corpo contra o dele e o abraçando. O beijo suave pousado em sua testa e um calor que ele não estava habituado a sentir com aquele contato.

- Você não precisa querer, Harry, mas eu preciso que você ao menos se acostume com a idéia de que eu vou te tocar. Talvez não precise ser algo violento. Talvez você possa se permitir até gostar. Eu estou preparado para lidar com o demônio e não vou me machucar, mas não quero que você se machuque também. Eu vim aqui para _te ajudar_. – a voz soava abafada contra seus cabelos e Harry percebeu que havia desespero nela também.

Ele fechou os olhos, se recostando ao peito de Charlie, e se permitiu ficar assim.

Talvez ele pudesse.

**o0o**

Charlie acariciava os cabelos negros jogados sobre seu peito devagar, com cuidado para não acordar Harry.

Fora um dia estranho.

Depois daquela conversa pela manhã, os dois ficaram um tempo abraçados em silêncio, e então Harry pediu para tomar banho. De verdade, com água, em um chuveiro. E Charlie providenciou aquele pedido tão simples para ele. Depois de ficar tanto tempo imobilizado na cama, Harry estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade para andar, pois, além disso, seus músculos ainda estavam debilitados pelo longo jejum, e o homem o auxiliava o tempo todo nas tarefas simples que acabavam demorando muito mais que o comum.

À tarde, ficaram na cozinha. Charlie preparou algo para comerem e depois ficaram sentados, conversando. Uma conversa vaga, sobre como estava Hogwarts e o que gostavam ou não de fazer, além de muito quadribol. O homem havia se sentado imediatamente ao lado do garoto e se preocupava em tocá-lo com a maior freqüência possível, mesmo que consciente do desconforto do outro, de não estar respeitando seu espaço. Mas Harry não pediu para ele se afastar em nenhum momento, entendendo o que ele estava fazendo.

Quando o garoto começou a bocejar, Charlie sugeriu que subissem, arrumando a cama para Harry descansar. Era fim de tarde e o sol entrava pelos vãos das cortinas em uma luz amarelada preguiçosa. Para sua surpresa, o garoto sentou na cama e o puxou pela mão, fazendo com que se sentasse também. Logo estavam acomodados naquela posição, ele encostado à cabeceira, com Harry deitado sobre seu peito, agora devidamente vestido, e Charlie começava a perceber que ele gostava de ficar daquela forma, simplesmente abraçado. E apreciava isso também.

Aquela segunda conversa havia sido mais densa. Harry lhe pedira para contar em detalhes o ataque do incubus a que sobrevivera, e voltaram a discutir o que iam fazer, se perdendo nas possibilidades de dar certo ou não, até que Harry ficara quieto e adormecera.

E agora, Charlie via a luz sumindo e o sol se pondo e sabia que precisava ir.

Mas não queria.

Estava confortável e não queria deixar Harry sozinho. Queria estar ali se ele tivesse delírios durante a noite e queria que ele soubesse que poderia confortá-lo. Que não era somente chegar ali e transar com ele, que ele estaria lá antes e depois disso, para o que Harry precisasse.

Com cuidado, o homem deslocou o corpo menor, se levantando sem jeito da cama, e o cobriu. Não o amarrou, queria demonstrar a Harry que confiava nele e na capacidade que ele tinha de governar o próprio corpo. Saiu do quarto, deixando a casa com um peso no peito.

-:=:-

**NA: So... it's happening.**

**Capítulo postadinho como o prometido, para variar, crianças ^^ **

**Espero que gostem e bom fim de feriado o/**

**Beijos**


	12. Capítulo 12 – Libertação

**Capítulo 12 – Libertação**

Era calmo e quente e ele estava bem e confortável. Havia uma brisa leve que batia em seu rosto e a escuridão fresca e agradável o envolvia totalmente. Familiar. Ele havia se adaptado rápido a se sentir bem no escuro. _Rápido demais_. Quase rápido o suficiente para se questionar o quanto aquilo já fazia _parte_ dele.

Harry abriu os olhos repentinamente, assustado com aquele pensamento. Não. Ele não era isso. Mas o ato de abrir os olhos não lhe trouxe nenhum senso de realidade a mais. Ele continuava mergulhado em total escuridão. As retinas verdes se movendo em meio ao breu com desespero, em busca de qualquer coisa que lhe informasse que ele estava, de fato, desperto.

E então a risada baixa. Quase familiar. Quase dele. E as duas contas verdes brilhando mais à frente em meio ao nada negro.

Harry o encarou, o verde tocando o verde, e engoliu em seco. Ele estava ficando forte demais. Estava se fortalecendo através de Harry. Logo a luz não seria um problema, feitiços não seriam problema, Charlie não seria problema. E _ele_ viria à tona. O tomaria. O usaria novamente para destruir sua vida, machucar quem amava e o comandar.

Ele não ia deixar. Não podia deixar. Não ia se entregar para aquela criatura. Não podia. Mas ele estava ali, o olhando, esperando, à espreita do momento certo. Sempre ali.

Dentro dele.

Os lábios se partiram, aspirando o ar de forma violenta, como quem emerge à superfície de um lago fundo demais. E Harry se viu desperto, deitado na cama do quarto em que Charlie o acomodara no Largo Grimmauld. Sozinho.

Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, sentindo o corpo fraco, mas conseguiu ir ao banheiro, se lavou e bebeu um pouco de água, voltando para o quarto.

Ele não tinha mais nada para fazer, além de lutar. Uma luta que parecia não terminar nunca, e ele se sentia tão cansado, mas ainda era exigido tanto dele. Talvez... talvez fosse melhor somente ficar ali, deitado no escuro. Uma hora aquilo terminaria, e ele não precisava nem saber como foi. Sem sacrifícios, sem dor, sem o perigo de um novo poder surgir e iniciar tudo de novo.

Ele não sabia mais o que queria, se ainda acreditava em alguma coisa. Seus sentidos se misturavam com os do demônio dentro dele, e ele já não conseguia discernir se o bem-estar que sentia ao ser tocado por Charlie era algo dele ou a satisfação da criatura se alimentando. E ele recuava, se sentindo errado e repulsivo por permitir que _ele_ tocasse Charlie.

Charlie. Charlie era alguém de quem ele nunca esperou nada. E, de certa forma, que nunca o cobrou também. Ele sempre esteve ali, por perto, à margem de tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida, mas não exatamente dentro dela. E era estranho pensar na importância quase vital que ele passara a representar nos últimos dias.

Com poucos cuidados e algumas palavras, aquele homem que sequer era uma referência na vida de Harry se tornara sua única esperança e foco de sua maior gratidão.

Ele não tinha certeza de que merecia aquela atenção, aquele cuidado, aquele carinho expressos em cada gesto do ruivo, especialmente depois de tudo o que ele fez. Podiam dizer que era o incubus, mas Harry se sentia culpado por não lutar, por não conseguir controlar, por não ter se evitado agir. E Charlie não precisava do risco que era estar ali, com ele.

Por isso, Harry sabia. Harry _sentia_ que não tinha mais tempo, pois a cada dia que Charlie se demorasse mais perto dele, com o demônio presente, era um risco inútil que ele corria. Porque tudo o que Harry sentia era que era inútil lutar, não havia saída, _ele estava morrendo_, e aquilo era palpável. Mas, se Charlie queria tentar, se havia qualquer possibilidade de aquilo funcionar, Harry faria, sem se importar com mais nada.

E ele sabia que o demônio faria com que ele gostasse, como fazia com que cada toque queimasse sua pele de forma tão intensa que ele poderia gemer se não se controlasse, e fazia parecer que nascera para ficar entre os braços de Charlie.

- Harry. – o garoto sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçar quando o sussurro tocou sua pele, quente. Ele emitiu um som baixo a guisa de resposta e um beijo leve pousou sobre seu ombro.

Ele queria sorrir com aquilo, porque era bom, mas a ciência de que não podia mais esperar o tornava sério. Já não tinha medo por si mesmo, o demônio o fizera perder isso, e por Charlie, para que ele ficasse a salvo, Harry faria o que tinha que fazer.

O garoto se virou, ficando de frente para o homem que sabia que estava ali, perto _demais_, e, com esforço, sorriu. Um sorriso fraco que poderia ser facilmente tomado como tímido, mas era na verdade triste, de uma tristeza que Harry não queria entender até que tudo tivesse terminado.

- Bom dia. – Charlie disse, baixo, e se aproximou para depositar um beijo em sua testa, mas Harry ergueu a cabeça repentinamente e os lábios se encontraram, suaves.

O homem se assustou com aquilo, mas se recompôs rapidamente e o encarou sério e firme, e Harry sabia que ele estava procurando em seus olhos o brilho de luxúria do demônio, mas não havia. Era só ele querendo terminar com aquilo.

E Charlie entendeu. Se aproximando devagar, colou os corpos dos dois, empurrando Harry contra a parede, e esperou pela reação dele àquilo. As mãos de Harry foram às suas costas, se firmando, e ele aceitou a aproximação. Charlie pousou um beijo leve em seu pescoço e em seu maxilar, depois em sua face e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Se quiser que eu pare, é só me pedir. Se o demônio quiser que eu pare, lute. Eu estou aqui para ajudar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, sentindo algo gelado descer pela garganta o impedindo de falar, mas gemeu baixinho quando os lábios de Charlie voltaram a tocar os seus, entreabrindo-os, até aprofundar o beijo em um contato muito mais íntimo do que já tiveram até então.

Os dedos do ruivo acariciaram seu rosto, correndo pelos seus cabelos até puxá-lo pela nuca, exigindo mais do beijo. O homem rompeu o contato, ofegante, e parou por um momento tentando discernir se aquilo refletia alguma falta de energia ou era somente a dificuldade normal de respirar naquela situação.

Harry, por sua vez, tomou aquele afastamento como um sinal de hesitação, e se ele parasse agora não sabia se conseguiria continuar. Suas mãos correram das costas ao peito do ruivo e ele começou a desabotoar suas vestes devagar, evitando encará-lo. Charlie parou suas mãos, depositando um beijo sobre cada uma delas, e terminou de se despir com maior agilidade, deixando as vestes caírem no chão, e então conduziu as mãos de Harry para tocá-lo.

Elas tremiam e Harry não conseguia olhar para ele. Ele sentia que queria tanto aquilo e, ao mesmo tempo, era infinitamente embaraçoso. Charlie, porém, não o permitiu refletir muito sobre o assunto. As mãos grandes correram seus ombros e seguiram o contorno do corpo magro em direção à cintura e depois seu quadril, apoiando suas coxas e o içando para seu colo em um movimento súbito que fez Harry ofegar e se segurar firme ao homem.

O ruivo o conduziu para a cama, deitando seu corpo com cuidado sobre os lençóis e se acomodando sobre ele, entre suas pernas. A boca voltou à de Harry enquanto o garoto sentia as mãos correrem suas vestes, despindo-o às cegas, até tê-lo nu sob seu corpo. Charlie não se afastou, não o olhou daquela forma, Harry somente sentia o contato insano de pele com pele, o corpo maior começando a se mover sobre o seu com mais ênfase em busca de atrito e estímulo.

Charlie o encarou por alguns segundos tensos e Harry simplesmente não sabia o que ele faria, e de repente sentiu medo. Medo porque ele também não sabia o que fazer e estava volúvel, entregue para o caso de Charlie querer prepará-lo longamente e tornar aquilo muito mais íntimo do que precisava ser ou mesmo para o caso de ele fazer daquilo algo muito mais violento do que o necessário como uma resposta a tudo o que Ron passara.

Harry não sabia o que queria e não sabia o que esperar. A tensão, a ciência do que estava fazendo e as sensações deixando tudo dúbio o impediam de pensar. E então ele estava resignado a sentir e esperar quando Charlie escondeu o rosto contra seu pescoço e forçou o corpo contra o seu em um primeiro movimento mais direto ao objetivo de toda aquela loucura.

Foi súbito e doía e Harry queria fugir daquela invasão, mas Charlie segurou seu quadril com força e investiu mais uma vez, abrindo mais suas pernas com o próprio corpo, e conseguindo finalmente que Harry o envolvesse por completo, retomando o movimento em seguida, continuamente. O moreno gritou, fechando os olhos e se contorcendo sob o corpo do ruivo, arranhando suas costas e tentando evitar o impulso de afastá-lo, de sair dali, de parar com tudo aquilo.

Mas quando Charlie investiu mais fundo, com mais força, ele voltou a gritar e seus pulsos socaram o peito do outro, porém as mãos fortes os levaram sobre sua cabeça, o imobilizando contra a cama, e já não havia saída, só o movimento contínuo e qualquer coisa quente que se espalhava pelo seu peito e crescia e a voz que ria dentro de sua cabeça em meio ao zumbido de sangue em seus ouvidos e a sensação de que iria explodir a qualquer segundo.

E um impulso mais forte e seu corpo arqueou contra a cama, a boca aberta em um grito silencioso e a pressão dentro de sua cabeça, seu peito, seu corpo inteiro, que arrebentava em dor e prazer e desespero, e então ele podia respirar de novo, arquejos saindo pela boca e o incômodo de algo quente escorrendo entre suas pernas, mas o alívio do peso do corpo do outro já não o prendendo.

Harry tremia.

Ele fechou os olhos, abraçando o próprio peito, tentando controlar o tremor que sacudia seu corpo. Sentiu o suor escorrer pelo seu rosto e tentou se concentrar somente em respirar.

- Calma, Harry.

O moreno travou o maxilar para impedir os dentes de baterem, encolhendo as pernas, ficando em posição fetal sobre a cama, e sentiu algo quente colar às suas costas e braços fortes envolverem seu peito.

- Já vai passar, Harry.

A voz grave e aflita soou próxima ao seu ouvido, e ele sentiu um impulso doloroso de se virar e beijar o homem que o abraçava até perder a consciência. Precisava daquilo, precisava daquela força e daquele poder, não importa quem ele fosse. Gritou, tentando aliviar aquela dor contraditória entre tentar se virar e seu corpo o impedir, tremendo mais violentamente. Sentiu-se engasgar com um soluço e percebeu que estava chorando.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. – a voz repetia, abraçando-o com força, e Harry se concentrou nela, tentando acreditar, como já conseguira um dia.

E tudo era quente e frio ao mesmo tempo. E dor e cansaço e pânico e a proteção dos braços fortes em torno de seu corpo. E Harry já não precisava se preocupar em respirar, porque o ar vinha em meio aos soluços do choro. E não precisava se preocupar em pensar porque tudo se resumia às palavras doces e desesperadas sussurradas em seu ouvido. E não precisava se preocupar com quem ele era ou com o que aconteceria porque de repente todo o seu mundo e referencial se resumiam ao homem que estava ali, com ele, naquele momento.

E não precisava mais se preocupar com o demônio porque não era mais para ele estar ali.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi.**

**Um minuto de silêncio pelo choque da NC.**

**Não sei o que comentar sobre esse capítulo ._.**

**Vai, comentem vocês XD**

**Beijos**


	13. Capítulo 13 – Consequências

**Capítulo 13 – Consequências**

Charlie observou o rosto calmo de Harry e afastou os cabelos negros dos olhos fechados com carinho.

Ele parecia um anjo. Calmo, sereno, belo, inocente. Charlie já o havia visto dormir nos dias anteriores, mas não sabia dizer se pelo estado debilitado de Harry, se por sua própria tensão ou pelo fato de saber que havia um demônio ali, a relação ainda não havia se passado pela sua cabeça.

Mas ele _era_ um anjo, não havia outra definição. E Charlie concluiu que gostava de tê-lo daquela forma, dormindo um sono inabalável em seus braços. Harry tinha o direito de dormir, de descansar o quanto quisesse, o quanto pudesse, até voltar a ser o menino que Charlie conhecera há tantos anos.

O ruivo beijou de leve a testa do garoto, continuando a acariciar seus cabelos. Harry poderia dormir para sempre, que ele não sairia dali. Ele não tinha esse direito depois do que fizera. Harry poderia dormir pela eternidade, e Charlie estaria do seu lado para curar qualquer dor que causara naquela noite.

Ele ouvira Harry gritar. Sentira seu corpo se contorcer em agonia sob o seu. Vira os olhos verdes inundarem de lágrimas e o peito magro explodir em soluços e pedidos para que parasse. O viu se encolher em dor e tremer até recobrar o controle do próprio corpo. O viu chorar até dormir e ainda assim buscar nele o calor para a sua serenidade.

Ele fizera aquilo, e agora era responsável por Harry, não importa o que acontecesse.

Já não importava há quantas horas Harry dormia, há quanto tempo estava simplesmente ali, naquela cama, abraçando-o com força junto ao seu corpo, olhando-o dormir. Já não importava se sentia fome ou frio ou o próprio cansaço. Já não importava que o sol se punha e a luz diminuía gradualmente no quarto vazio.

Se tivessem conseguido expulsar o demônio, ele estaria ali para cuidar de Harry. Se não tivessem, não sabia mais o que fazer, mas não ia abandoná-lo como todos os outros fizeram.

Ele só percebia agora, depois de ver toda a dor e desespero de Harry, o que, na verdade, havia pedido para que o menino fizesse. E via ali, em seus braços, com a respiração regular e os olhos fechados, uma confiança que nenhuma outra pessoa jamais havia depositado nele.

E não importava se aquela confiança havia nascido do desespero, dos impulsos do demônio, de algo heróico ou suicida que Harry tinha, Charlie agora não poderia traí-lo e virar as costas depois do que fez.

Agora, iriam juntos até o fim, qual fosse ele.

**o0o**

Os olhos verdes se abriram e piscaram, cansados. Uma luz dourada e cinzenta iluminava o quarto do Largo Grimmauld e Harry sentia um calor bom vindo do corpo sobre o qual estava deitado. Dedos corriam seus cabelos em um carinho contido e um cheiro doce e suave parecia impregnado em tudo, seu corpo, o corpo abaixo do seu, a cama, o ar.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Não havia mais voz na sua mente ou escuridão ou ameaça ou medo. Uma calma inexplicável e súbita os envolvia como se fosse algo palpável e ele poderia rir se isso não significasse quebrar aquele silêncio confortável.

Sentiu os dedos entre seus cabelos pararem, atentos, e se moveu devagar, encarando os olhos azuis. Sorriu de leve, indicando que estava bem, e virou o corpo de lado, jogando uma perna por cima das de Charlie, se moldando melhor ao corpo do outro e aproximando suas faces.

Os dedos agora corriam seu rosto, seus contornos, seus olhos e sua boca. Os lábios se tocavam devagar, quase em reconhecimento, sem volúpia ou desejo, somente querendo a certeza de que ele estava bem e de que não havia mais nada ali de ameaçador.

Charlie suspirou, escondendo o rosto contra seus ombros, o abraçando com força, e Harry acariciou seus cabelos, sentindo o alívio percorrer o corpo dos dois como se fossem um só naquele momento.

Ele estava bem, finalmente, e pretendia continuar assim.

**o0o**

- O que você pretende fazer? – Charlie perguntou, meio incerto, servindo uma xícara de café e se virando para Harry.

O garoto havia dormido por mais de 24 horas contínuas, e quando acordou ainda demoraram um pouco para simplesmente sair da cama. Tomaram banho juntos e Harry escolheu pessoalmente um jeans e uma camiseta para vestir depois de muito tempo em que nem conseguia perceber se estava vestido ou não.

Desceram para a cozinha e Charlie havia preparado uma refeição para os dois. Não sabiam que horas eram, mas o sol não brilhava mais tão forte do lado de fora, o outono começava e devia ser meio da tarde já. Todas as janelas do Largo Grimmauld estavam abertas e uma brisa corria suave pelos cômodos.

- Você acha cedo para sair? – Harry perguntou, sentindo ao mesmo tempo a ansiedade de ver pessoas, ir a outros lugares, ver o céu limpo do lado de fora, e a consciência de que teria muito ainda o que enfrentar.

- Não sei. Acho que poderíamos alugar uma casa, sair daqui e ver como você reage. Depois, aos poucos, procuramos meus pais para conversar e explicar o que aconteceu, acho que você vai querer isso, não? – Harry concordou com a cabeça – E Hermione vai te apoiar, com certeza, e ela pode nos ajudar com sua situação legal. Não estou a par disso.

Harry sorriu, aceitando a xícara de café que o outro lhe oferecia e bebeu em silêncio, olhando para o homem parado a sua frente. Ele estava só de calça jeans e o moreno não conseguia não pensar no quanto ele era atraente, e esse era um pensamento estranho considerando o que haviam feito na noite anterior.

Ele ainda sentia que não havia sido ele.

Desviou os olhos e tentou focar em algo mais certo do que seu passado recente: precisava ter um futuro. Aquela oferta de Charlie poderia significar muito. Alugar uma casa e viver com ele. Eles não eram um casal. Harry poderia até achar o outro bonito e seria grato a ele pela vida inteira, mas não havia outros sentimentos entre os dois além dessa coisa protetora e confiante de quase irmãos. E ele sentia que Charlie faria tudo por ele, mas por ele _Harry_, pelo garoto que, como ele dissera alguns dias atrás, ele viu crescer. Apesar de tudo o que haviam vivido ali, Charlie também não o considerava enquanto homem.

Eles poderiam até viver juntos, ter alguma coisa eventualmente, cuidarem um do outro enquanto o tempo permitir. Mas eles não se amavam enquanto casal. Ainda não. Talvez fosse algo que viesse com o tempo, e Harry via um pouco disso por trás daquela proposta, e a idéia lhe agradava imensamente.

Algo calmo, seguro e menos volátil do que sexo ou paixão.

- Eu quero sair daqui. – ele afirmou, por fim – Alugar uma casa parece ótimo. Mas acho que preciso de um tempo até ver outras pessoas. Preciso pensar no que vai acontecer comigo quando eu tiver que olhar para Ron ou mesmo quando receber uma intimação do ministério para ser julgado por algo que eu nem lembro que fiz.

- Eu vou te ajudar, Harry. – a afirmação constante. Harry estava começando a acreditar e desejar que isso não desaparecesse.

**o0o**

Charlie dormiu com ele naquela noite, e Harry começava a se sentir dependente daquele calor para que a calma o envolvesse e ele pudesse simplesmente fechar os olhos e se permitir dormir.

Pela manhã, tomaram café juntos e o ruivo teve que sair para dar notícia de vida para a família - estava há três dias direto com Harry, afinal - e começar a ver um lugar onde poderiam morar.

Foi estranho para Harry ficar sozinho no Largo Grimmauld. Ele se percebeu sem ter absolutamente nada para fazer. Lavou a louça manualmente e preparou um almoço rápido e solitário. Ele percorria os cômodos da casa tropeçando em lembranças o tempo todo. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, a foto de sua mãe, Hermione lendo na biblioteca, Kreacher lhe contando a história de Regulus. E tudo isso parecia pertencer a uma outra vida.

Por fim, ele se refugiou no quarto que um dia ocupara com Ron, tentando encontrar algo _seu_, alguma familiaridade, mas nem o retrato de Finneus achou ali, para ter alguém com quem conversar. Sentou-se na cama, deixando a cabeça pender contra a parede, e fechou os olhos, ficando em simples silêncio.

Achou que sentiria medo quando ficasse sozinho. Achou que se sentiria sozinho e abandonado. Mas ele ainda estava naquele estado em que tudo parecia simplesmente bem. Aliviantemente bem. Quase como se estivesse sedado. Uma calma e um bem estar artificiais depois de um choque muito grande.

Harry sentiu-se desnorteado quando pareceu despertar com um barulho no andar de baixo, percebendo que não sabia mais há quanto tempo estava ali. Desceu as escadas devagar e encontrou Charlie na cozinha, tirando caixinhas de uma sacola.

- Oi. Trouxe comida.

Harry sorriu e o recebeu com um beijo terno, mas profundo. Charlie lhe contou sobre como estavam os Weasley enquanto comiam. Ron já estava totalmente recuperado, ele e Hermione estavam procurando emprego e tudo indicavam que o namoro dos dois estava mais firme do que nunca. Ginny havia recebido um convite para jogar em um time de quadribol da segunda divisão, e os pais e irmãos estavam discutindo sobre isso.

Charlie havia encontrado um chalé na periferia de Surrey com ares de casa de campo a um preço que conseguiriam pagar sem precisar trabalhar ou recorrer às reservas de Harry no Gringotes ao menos nos próximos meses, o que lhes daria tempo para averiguar melhor a situação e pensar em como agir. Harry concordou em ir com ele ver o lugar no dia seguinte.

- Você está inseguro em sair da casa? – Charlie perguntou, baixinho, quando já estavam deitados.

Harry se virou em seu abraço, ficando de frente para ele, e sorriu, depositando um selinho sobre seus lábios.

- Não. Estou um pouco ansioso, na verdade, por tudo, mas não inseguro. – ele pensou um pouco, achando que deveria deixar as coisas claras – Se eu ficasse sozinho, talvez estivesse.

Charlie sorriu, concordando com a cabeça e beijando-o levemente também. Harry correspondeu ao beijo e logo não era somente um selinho ou algo carinhoso e consolador. A mão de Charlie corria pela cintura do garoto, entrando levemente por baixo da camiseta, e os dedos de Harry se enredavam pelos fios ruivos, puxando-o cada vez para mais perto, enquanto suas pernas se confundiam.

O homem parou, olhando nos olhos verdes por alguns momentos, preocupado, mas Harry sorriu e o beijou novamente.

- Está tudo bem. – disse, seguro, puxando a blusa de Charlie até conseguir despi-lo.

O ruivo o imitou, livrando-se da sua camiseta, e gemeu contra a boca do garoto quando os dois tórax nus se alinharam em contato. Ele se debruçou contra Harry, cobrindo seu corpo, as pernas ainda entrelaçadas permitindo que sentissem o início da excitação que os envolvia.

As mãos de Harry correram as costas fortes do homem até entrarem pelo cós da jeans, e então se voltaram para a parte da frente, abrindo ambas as calças para intensificar o contato entre os dois.

- Ah, Harry. – ouviu o gemido baixo do outro e sorriu, ofegando quando sua boca deixou a dele para beijar seu pescoço, se atritando mais contra seu corpo.

Charlie parou, se levantando e terminando de se despir, para então despir Harry também e voltar a deitar sobre ele, beijando-o com todo o desejo que sentia naquele momento. O moreno correspondeu, o abraçando com força, o envolvendo com suas pernas quando sentiu as mãos fortes correrem por suas coxas.

Mas Charlie parou, se virando na cama e trazendo Harry consigo, de forma que o garoto ficou sentado sobre seu quadril.

- Dessa vez você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – o ruivo disse sorrindo, percebendo o garoto menos tenso somente com aquela inversão, e Harry também sorriu, se debruçando para beijá-lo.

O feitiço convocatório trouxe para as mãos do menino o vidro de óleo que Charlie utilizou no primeiro dia para limpar seus ferimentos. O cheiro suave de amêndoas se espalhou pelo ambiente conforme o garoto acariciava o corpo do homem, fazendo-o morder os lábios e gemer baixinho com os movimentos de suas mãos, até que elas foram substituídas pelo seu corpo se atritando novamente contra o dele, possibilitando finalmente a união.

O moreno gemeu alto, se movendo por reflexo, gemendo em sua própria cadência, as mãos trêmulas sobre o peito de Charlie, que havia fechado os olhos e virado o rosto, perdido em seu próprio prazer.

- Oh, isso é bom. – ouviu o moreno sussurrar, ofegante, e se voltou para olhá-lo, sorrindo, suas mãos correndo por suas pernas até a cintura para ajudá-lo no movimento, deliciado com a dança de seu corpo contra seu quadril.

Harry sorriu, pegando seus pulsos e os levando acima de sua cabeça, como Charlie havia feito com ele na primeira vez, mas de uma forma muito mais delicada. O moreno se debruçou, beijando-o e intensificando seus movimentos, sorvendo os gemidos de Charlie em meio ao beijo.

- Você é um bom menino. – a voz rouca de Harry sussurrou ofegante em seu ouvido – Eu tenho que te agradecer, Charlie. Eu não conseguiria sem você.

- Harry... – o homem gemeu, sentindo que deveria dizer algo com aquela declaração, mas foi interrompido pela risada seca e _diferente_ do garoto.

- Não Harry. Eu. – e o sorriso malicioso que se espalhava pelos olhos verdes _demais_ não pertencia ao garoto que Charlie cuidara em todos aqueles dias.

Ele se debateu, tentando se soltar, mas já não saberia dizer se a força que o prendia era grande demais ou se ele estava simplesmente... fraco. Gritou, perdido entre a frustração, o desespero e as sensações que o movimento do demônio sobre o seu corpo ainda lhe proporcionavam.

- Hummm. – o garoto gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás sensualmente – Você pode sentir, não pode? Eu estou quase lá, Charlie. Era o que faltava. Harry me prendeu por tanto tempo, eu cheguei a ficar um pouco assustado, confesso, quando percebi que simplesmente não conseguia deixar o corpo dele e não sabia o que aconteceria comigo já que o idiota parecia não se importar em morrer.

O movimento do quadril do outro se intensificou e Charlie já não conseguia respirar, sentindo como se sua vida o deixasse pela pele, conforme o calor do êxtase se espalhava pelo seu corpo, o sangue correndo forte demais, pulsando sonoramente em suas veias.

- E então você apareceu. – o demônio continuou, deliciado com a agonia do homem que se contorcia sob o seu corpo – Você alimentou meu corpo, fez com que o pobre Harry se acalmasse, se sentisse seguro o suficiente para permitir que eu me alimentasse um pouco também. E então, teve a brilhante idéia de transar com ele.

A gargalhada do demônio ecoou na cabeça de Charlie como algo longínquo, e ele não tinha mais certeza de conseguir pensar, seu corpo fraco demais ainda respondendo aos estímulos do sexo, mas totalmente entregue nas mãos do outro.

- Por um momento, eu achei que você até conseguiria. Eu já havia tentado deixar o corpo do menino de todas as formas que conhecia, sua idéia me soou um pouco ridícula, mas poderia funcionar. Se funcionasse, Harry provavelmente morreria, mas eu estaria livre, não tinha nada a perder. Foi uma pena que não deu certo. Mas agora ele está dormente de novo, e ao menos eu posso sair para me divertir um pouco. Estar na pele de _Harry Potter_ não é tão ruim assim. – o demônio se abaixou, sussurrando em seu ouvido - As pessoas _confiam_ nele, sabe? Como você.

E a boca do demônio tomou a do homem, sentindo-o convulsionar, sorvendo a última gota de suas forças em seus lábios. O garoto se ergueu, vendo o rosto de Charlie cair inexpressível para o lado, os olhos para sempre abertos em azul morto, e se deitou ao seu lado, a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito imóvel do ruivo.

- Durma bem, meu amor. – a voz doce e meiga de Harry soou no escuro, e ele fechou os olhos verdes, sorrindo sereno antes de dormir para o casal de pequenas borboletas brancas pousado ao seu lado.

-:=:-

**NA: Er... eu sinto que devo me desculpar por alguma coisa... **

**(Agy abaixa a cabeça e balança o pesinho como criança que fez arte)**

**Ok, eu vou falar para vocês agora o porquê específico de Demônio ter ficado parada por tanto tempo: esse era o fim dela, sem a cena de quase necrofilia aí. Sim, Charlie e Harry vivendo em paz, tentando encontrar o amor, em uma casinha no campo. Legal, né?**

**Legal p* nenhuma! Tava me dando uma frustração sem tamanho essa coisa. Tipo, oi? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, toda a nóia do Harry, os estupros, ter um demônio dentro do corpo, plim, fim feliz assim? Comofas?**

**Fora que a explicação do Charlie para expulsar o demônio é totalmente compatível dentro da lógica da fic, mas eu estava sentindo uma coisa meio incoerente com a realidade e a mitologia do que é um demônio em si. E então, comoprosseder? Aí a fic parou.**

**E nessa parada, surgiu Supernatural, que me deu todas as respostas para as angústias da alma, e Demônio ressurgiu com um outro propósito, que consiste em explorar mais o que é realmente esse demônio – que acaba de virar personagem e vai aparecer muito mais na segunda fic. **

**Mas para isso eu precisei mudar a fic de fandom, porque, como fica claro justo no capítulo 08, em que eu empaquei, bruxos **_**não sabem**_** lidar com eles. Mesmo criaturas mágicas, eles desenvolvem métodos mais para se evitar e se defender do que para entender ou destruir, e isso me deixou sem base.**

**Eu espero realmente não ter decepcionado ninguém com esse outro fim. A quem se decepcionou, eu deixo fingir que nada aconteceu e dormir abraçadinho com a idéia dos dois vivendo na casinha no campo. Mas, sério, mesmo para quem não gosta de Supernatural, mas gostou de Demônio, eu recomendo que leiam a continuação, muitas questões ainda em aberto serão respondidas somente lá.**

**Por hora, Demônio termina no próximo capítulo, que eu JURO que vem semana que vem. E já posto o primeiro capítulo de Asmodeus, a continuação XD**

**Beijos.**


	14. Capítulo 14 Outra estrada

**Capítulo 14 - Outra estrada**

Harry acordou se sentido bem. Respirou fundo, reconhecendo o perfume de Charlie e sorriu antes de abrir os olhos. Era um ótimo dia para se tentar recomeçar a vida.

Uma luz suave das primeiras horas da manhã entrava pelo quarto de janelas abertas e iluminavam a pele pálida, marcada por pequenas sardas, do peito do homem. Harry depositou um pequeno beijo em seu ventre nu, com suavidade para não acordá-lo, decidindo se levantar para fechar os vidros e pegar uma coberta para o ruivo, ele estava gelado.

Ao se erguer, porém, a cena se desenhou em totalidade à sua frente. O corpo nu jogado sobre a cama, descoberto, deixando à mostra as marcas do sexo recente, os olhos abertos, vidrados, encarando o nada, os hematomas nos pulsos, ainda imóveis sobre a cabeça, a ausência de respiração.

Harry se afastou da cama, em choque, os olhos verdes presos à cena, o cérebro travado sem conseguir chegar à informação final que resultava da associação de todos esses traços: Charlie estava morto.

Seu corpo se chocou contra a parede e ele se deixou escorregar, se encolhendo sentado no chão, ainda sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos olhos mortos de Charlie. E então, a risada soava em seu silêncio interno, e ele sabia o que isso significava.

_Foi você quem o matou._

A frase se repetia na mesma cadência do piscar de seus olhos, no ritmo da respiração agitada que saía de seu peito de forma quase dolorida. Ele sabia. Sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido ali, mesmo que não se lembrasse.

Gritou, se impulsionando contra a porta, sem suportar mais ficar ali, sem aguentar olhar para ele mais uma vez. Ele sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, a qualquer minuto, ele estava somente esperando, tentando acreditar em... nada.

Correu pelos corredores sem saber onde estava ou para onde estava indo. Ele não podia ficar ali e não podia sair. Não podia libertar... ele. Não podia deixar ninguém se aproximar. Ninguém podia ajudá-lo.

Ele devia morrer.

Seus pés perderam o chão e o corpo pequeno rolou pela escada sem ao menos tentar evitar a queda, aterrissando no corredor de entrada de Largo Grimmauld machucado e inconsciente.

**o0o**

Era noite novamente quando os olhos verdes se abriram. O garoto se ergueu do chão, mancando, mas se endireitou como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Estendeu a mão, e a varinha de Harry Potter veio até ela. As palavras em latim a que ele já estava familiarizado convocaram suas roupas do quarto no andar de cima, onde ele sabia que o corpo do homem ainda devia estar.

Talvez um dia o encontrassem. Não lhe importava.

Vestiu-se, devagar, limpando vagamente o sangue que escorria pelo seu rosto, e saiu da casa, agora forte o suficiente para desfazer os feitiços que a trancavam, determinado a não ser um prisioneiro de um humano qualquer novamente.

**o0o**

A igreja vazia era um lugar agradável. O padre fechou as portas da sacristia, depois de verificar se tudo estava guardado em seu devido lugar, e fechou os olhos em prece ao cruzar o altar, ouvindo somente o som dos próprios passos ressoarem no espaço côncavo sob a abóbada central da nave.

Após trancar as portas principais da igreja e apagar as luzes, deixando somente algumas acesas, justamente aquelas que indicavam a presença de Deus em Sua casa, saiu por uma entrada lateral, descendo as escadas para a área dos dormitórios. Era hora da oração noturna, e tudo o que se ouvia na passagem estreita que dava acesso aos quartos dos seminaristas era um sussurro quase cadencial.

Padre Bernard preferia a natureza de São Francisco, por isso, ao invés de seguir para sua cela, preferiu voltar pela escadinha, indo à praça que ficava nas costas da igreja. Era ali, entre as estátuas não tão ornamentadas dos santos e os pequenos sons da vida noturna, que ele gostava de rezar.

Naquela noite, porém, para sua surpresa, a praça não estava vazia como costumava estar em horário tão avançado. Em um dos bancos distribuídos a espaços regulares em seu entorno, uma sombra encolhida em uma capa preta parecia tremer sob o frio da noite.

Não seria o primeiro mendigo a quem o padre ofereceria um prato de comida e um cobertor mais grosso, mesmo que seus superiores não aprovassem que recolhessem estranhos às dependências da igreja. Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer para um irmão.

Aproximou-se, tomando cuidado para fazer barulho com seus passos a fim de não surpreender o estranho, e, como o esperado, a sombra se mexeu mais abruptamente e se virou de frente para ele. Dois olhos verdes cansados e levemente irritados o encararam. Era somente um menino.

- Você está bem? – o padre perguntou, preocupado, ao se dar conta que não era um menino de rua, simplesmente. A capa que ele usava era mais grossa que sua batina e ele calçava botas de couro e roupas estranhas, mas bem cortadas.

O rapaz sentou-se, segurando a própria cabeça como se sentisse dor, ele ainda tremia. O padre se aproximou, tocando seu ombro, e a mão do garoto se agarrou ao seu pulso com aflição. O toque da pele o permitiu sentir que o menino ardia em febre.

- Por favor, padre. Ajude-me. – sua voz era somente um sussurro, e Bernard entendeu que aquela alma precisava de mais do que um prato de comida.

Ajudou o garoto a se erguer, vendo o quanto ele tremia, e o conduziu até a porta lateral da igreja, deixando-o deitado em um dos muitos bancos destinados ao público da missa enquanto ia até o altar, tocando um sino que alertaria o corpo de seminaristas. Pegando uma taça de cima do altar, a encheu com água benta – única fonte de água potável no momento – e voltou até o garoto, fazendo-o beber.

- Isso, devagar. – ele insistiu quando o menino engasgou e tentou afastar a taça, mas se ele estava com tanta febre, precisava de água.

- Padre Bernard? – uma voz baixa se aproximou, sobressaltando os dois – O que está acontecendo?

- Evan. – o padre sorriu ao ver um dos seminaristas – Encontrei este garoto nos bancos da praça, ele está doente. Vou ver se podemos levá-lo a um hospital. Fique com ele enquanto eu chamo ajuda, ok?

Foi menos de cinco minutos entre Padre Bernard sair da igreja, descer novamente ao dormitório, convocar mais três ajudantes, para carregar o garoto e dirigir até o hospital, e retornar onde o havia deixado com Evan. Ao chegar lá, porém, percebeu com o que estava lidando.

Evan e o garoto continuavam sentados no mesmo banco em que os deixara, com a pequena diferença de que agora o garoto estava alojado sobre o colo do seminarista, abrindo sua batina e violando sua boca em um beijo faminto.

Bernard começou a entoar imediatamente as palavras em latim de um ritual de exorcismo e não foi com surpresa que viu o garoto jogar a cabeça para trás e gritar em agonia. Dois dos seminaristas que o acompanhavam seguraram em cada braço do menino, afastando-o de Evan com dificuldade, enquanto ele se debatia, e Bernard tirou o celular do bolso da calça que usava por baixo da batina, entregando-o para o terceiro, já com um número de chamada internacional digitado na tela.

- Diga que precisamos de orientação, rápido. Temos um demônio aqui.

O seminarista deixou a nave da igreja tentando ouvir a ligação independente dos gritos do garoto e do canto de exorcismo, entoado cada vez mais alto. Quando desligou, porém, notou o silêncio absoluto da noite.

- Padre? – entrou, receoso, de volta à igreja. Não havia ninguém ali. Seus olhos correram o altar e a fileira de bancos e os santos semi-ocultos pela escuridão do lugar. Nada.

Então algo o pegou por trás, prendendo suas mãos às costas e tampando sua boca. Uma respiração quente bateu contra seu pescoço e ele sentiu um beijo suave, para então sua pele ser sugada e levemente mordida no mesmo ponto, em um contato erótico. Tentou protestar, mas uma risada fria o calou. A mão que cobria sua boca virou seu rosto e foi substituída por lábios em um beijo que parecia sorver sua alma. Ele se sentiu tonto e seus joelhos cederiam a qualquer momento.

Com quase delicadeza, o garoto o sentou em um dos bancos, sentando-se sobre seu colo e tomando o celular fracamente seguro em sua mão. Na tela, brilhava um nome a que o número que ligara se referia.

- John Winchester. – o demônio leu, sorrindo. Aquilo era promissor – O que ele disse? Suponho que tenha falado com um dos filhos dele. Já encontrei com John no inferno. – o seminarista não respondeu, tentando somente respirar, e o demônio perdeu a paciência, beijando-o novamente – Responda e eu penso na possibilidade de não te matar.

- Eu disse que tínhamos um garoto possuído e que o exorcismo não estava funcionando. – o seminarista comentou, vago.

- Muito perspicaz. E aí?

- Ele disse para te manter preso. Que eles não sabiam o que fazer sem analisar o que é você.

O demônio pensou por um momento, então voltou a encarar o seminarista.

- Bom garoto. E já que tenho as bênçãos de seu bom deus para oficializar minha viagem, acho que vou ter que visitá-los então. Eu adoraria _analisar_ alguns Winchesters.

Ele voltou a beijá-lo até sentir que o homem estava inconsciente. Então se levantou, pegando a taça caída no chão e olhando seu reflexo no metal polido. Aquela tentativa de Harry havia sido algo inusitado. Procurar uma igreja?

Deixou a taça cair novamente, balançando a cabeça incrédulo, e se dirigiu à sacristia, procurando pelos documentos da paróquia. Brincar com Winchesters era muito mais interessante do que simplesmente caçar, e ele já estava enjoando dessa história de ser bruxo e ficar se escondendo. Precisava de novos ares.

Encarou a imagem do arcanjo Michel em um dos cantos da igreja, achando em sua base o compartimento onde estava o cofre. E, afinal, talvez _eles_ soubessem o que fazer sobre seu probleminha com Harry Potter.

**FIM**

**Mas continua...**

**NA: Olá, meus queridos.**

**Demônio termina aqui. Foi uma jornada mais longa do que eu jamais pensei quando comecei a escrever a fic, mas acho que foi realmente boa. Espero que pelo menos metade de vocês tenha ficado feliz com o desenrolar da fic e tenho fé que mais da metade vá ler a continuação.**

**Obrigada e nos vemos em Asmodeus /o/**

**Ah, e a quem interessar possa, eu atualizei meu profile.**

**Beijos**


End file.
